Efflorescence Book 1 (Miraculous Ladybug Spin Off Fanfic)
by Writerswritedreams33
Summary: Two bestfriends, Lilliana and Katharina. Two super heroines, Rose and Lotus. Trying to help defend thier town from the evil that is created by two super villians. All the while trying to keep up thier apperances of the outsiders within the community. But when evil seems to get more persistent and thier personal life is getting complicated, how are they going to keep up thier secret
1. chapter 1

It was dark, but it was not nighttime yet. "Something is wrong... I should call her."

She gently pushes away the golden curtain, peering into the dark abyss that had been early morning. The sky was dark, swirling with intense threat. She stumbles around the room, searching for her phone.

"KAPUA? KAPPPPUUUAAA? I can't see anything! Can you help me look for my phone? I need a flashlig-" The room was suddenly illuminated with the light of a glowing lotus.

"Let there be light!" Kapua said.

"Thank you! Now, before it's too late- KAPUA TRANSCEND~!" The space around her lit up in vibrant color, and when the color faded she was no longer the same girl from a few minutes ago. Her hair had grown, and was now filled with lily pads and brightly colored lotus flowers.

 _I need to call Rose-this could be big trouble if we don't fix it soon. But it's early...hopefully she'll answer me._ The girl picks a flower from her hair and kisses it.

"Rose," she whispers. She blows the flower away from her, and it begins to glow. A soft dialing tone comes out of the flower.

Meanwhile, Rose was squatting on one of the highest building in the city the wind blowing messing up her hair. "Really? Can't this wind die down? My hair takes me forever!" She complained. Suddenly the end of her whip started to glow.

 _Lotus? Why is she calling..._ She picked it up and answered.

"Hey Lo what's up?"

"The dark abyss that is the sky right now. Where are you? Any clue how it started?" Lotus said and was climbing up to a nearby rooftop, looking for Rose. She was instantly hit with harsh winds. _That's weird, the wind wasn't so strong before…_

"Wait, the wind is stronger here...ROSE! We need to find the center of the storm! That's where we'll find the akuma."

"Meet you on the way there Lo." Rose said and hung up. She started towards the storm.

"Okay." Lotus put the flower back in her hair. She sprinted towards where the storm was strongest-in the park.

Lotus was having difficulty reaching the park, but had managed to get somewhat far using the back allies. Now there were no more back allies to take. She jumped off of the alley walls to reach the roof. Before a large gush of wind could blow her away, she hid behind a chimney. _These winds are strong. I need to get off of the roof, or I'll get blown away._ A cloud started approaching Lotus without her knowing. When she tried to jump off the roof, a large gust of wind knocked her streets away, into the darkness of the street. She took a lotus from her hair and threw it down, hoping it'd ease her fall-but she did not know what could be down on the street.

Rose saw as she jumped to a higher roof top. She was happy to see she didn't get hurt. "Hey Lo! I'm up here!" She yelled from the roof top.

"ROSE!" Lotus got up to the rooftop, trying to shield herself with a large lotus. "How are we going to get to the park?"

Rose shrugged. "I thought you were good in science.."

"Yes, I am, but textbook theories are VERY DIFFERENT from EVIL POSSESSED WINDS!" Lotus looked in the direction of the park, the winds weren't constant, they were coming in waves, there were pauses in between. "We need to follow the pattern of the winds!"

"Okay... Which is?" Rose asked looking at the park.

"The winds are not constant, there is a bit of time in between each one where wind doesn't blow, if we move during that time, and then find cover when the wind is blowing, we should be able to get to the park soon-why am I even explaining, let's GO! Follow me!" Lotus started running towards the next roof.

Rose followed her. "Because even though I'm the muscle of the operation you are the brains! And also I'm stupid so there's the other thing..."

"I appreciate the flattery." Lotus smirked at her. "But I'm sure if Chat Noir came here asking you to be his partner, you'd drop me in a second!" Lotus ran to the next roof.

"He would never do that. He's too in love with Ladybug to ever give a second thought about dropping her and come running to me." Rose smiled.

"True, but I'm sure there's some lucky junebug out there just waiting for you to swoon in their direction." They were right at the edge of the roof, the park was straight below, and Lotus could see a large wind burst coming. "JUMP! NOW!" Lotus jumped down onto the balcony.

Rose jumped down and landed next to Lotus. "We are here now... So what are we looking for?"

"A person...controlling this storm...I guess?" Lotus looked around, they were running out of time.

"Well, well, well... Isn't it Rose and Lotus..." The man smiled. "I'm Windmaker! Here to take what is rightfully my masters."

"Windmaker… Really? That's the name you went with?" Lotus sighed. "Your masters really need to be more creative!" Lotus started running directly towards the Windmaker. "Rose, got any of those plans of yours?"

Rose watched Windmaker as he zoomed around on a cloud. "Destroy the cloud... But where's the akuma?"

"In his pipe maybe?" Lotus said, pointing to the instrument he was holding, it was some type of wind music. "KAPU LOTUS!" A large yellow lotus appeared in her hands. As she leapt she threw the lotus at the cloud, and landed a few feet behind the Windmaker. "Rose, I CHOOSE YOU!" Lotus giggled.

"Haha very funny." Rose said and ran to windmaker and grabbed the pipe. "ROSEMANCE!" She yelled and roses came and wrapped around the pipe breaking it. A black orb came out of the broken pipe. "Not so fast!" She took the rose from her ponytail and threw it at the black orb. The Rose caught it and when I blossomed the orb turned white and dispersed fixing everything that was destroyed. "And that's how we do here."

"Yeah!" Lotus walked up to the man that had been the Windmaker.

"Where am I? What happened?" The man said.

"You're in the park, it's very late, you should go home." Lotus told him.

As he walked away, Lotus looked over to Rose. It was 5AM.

"We have school in about 3 hours. That's going to be really fun." She gave her a weak smile.

Lotus's charm began to beep.

"I-I gotta go! Try to get some sleep! Good luck at school, hopefully we don't have to leave in the middle of class like that one time- yeesh that was a mess. But anyway, I'll see you later Rose!"

Lotus sprinted up the side of a building and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until she was at her balcony. She carefully opened the door and mounted onto the bed. At the same time, Kapua exited the charm. She was exhausted.

"Katharina, that was a close one! But go to sleep, you have school in a few hours."

"I can't say no to you, Kapua. Wake me up when it's time."

Katharina laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come. But her heart was still racing. _I won't be sleeping anymore tonight._

* * *

Rose yawn and made her way back to her house. Half way home Rose transformed back to her normal self. Once home Rey came out of her shirt pocket.

"Why did you take forever to get home? It's already FIVE THIRTY! You have to get up in two hours!" Rey exclaimed.

"You know I have to cool down when we have a late one like that Rey..."

"Lilliana." Rey sigh. "Just hurry up and go to bed."

Lilliana smiled and flopped on to her bed. "Are you still mad at me that you aren't going to sleep on top of me like you always do?" Lilliana said laughing a bit.

Rey looked at her and then all around.

"No..." He said and when over to Lillian and laid on top of her hip.

"Goodnight Rey."

"Goodnight Lilliana." Lilliana closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

An insistent beeping rang in Katharina's ears. "Uhng, Kapua? What time is it?"

"It's almost 8..."

"EIGHT? I HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL! If only you had more magical powers, then I could teleport without rushing to get there!"

Katharina zipped around her room, she couldn't believe she actually fell asleep. She felt exhausted, but she couldn't just stay home. She sighs, pulling up her jeans. "Kapua, you ready?"

"Yes!"

Kapua jumped into Katharina's bag. They passed the kitchen, it was empty.

 _Mom and dad left on a trip last night, I completely forgot._ Katharina sighed with relief and stepped out the front door onto the steps. Kapua stuck her head out of the bag, just enough so she could look around for Rey.

 _Thank goodness...I don't see him! If I can just avoid him for the rest of the day, everything should be okay._ Kapua thought.

* * *

Rose suddenly sat up straight sending Rey across the room. Knocks from her bedroom door woke her.

"LILLIANA! Its EIGHT! You have to get up or you will be LATE!" Her mom said through the door.

 _Awe crap..._ she went around her room grabbing her favorite sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and quickly put them on.

"You look cuter if you put on something different than the normal sweatshirt and jeans. It makes you look like a boy." Rey complained.

"I'm not here to please anyone." Lilliana retorted. Lillian quickly packed up her bag and put it over her shoulder.

"You coming?" Lilliana asked Rey. He sighed and flew into the bag. "Can we not walk with Katharina today?"

"That's a very silly question." Lilliana said and went into the kitchen grabbing toast that her mom left for her.

"Better get going." Her mother said and Lilliana nodded and ran out of the house. She saw Katharina a few yards ahead of her.

"KATHARINA!" Lilliana yelled and she ran to catch up to her.

"Hey there sleeping beauty! Did your prince come to wake you?" Katharina winked at her and giggled. She looked down at Lilliana's bag. And whispered into Lilliana's ear. "Is Rey with you? Cause um...there's a Juliet that would like to know,"

"I am not Juliet! Who would kill themselves over Rey?" Kapua yelled. She blushed and retreated back into the bag.

Katharina sighed and smiled at Lilliana.

"O for where arth thou, Rey-eo?" Katharina joked.

Rey popped his head out of Lilliana's bag. "Haha very funny. But I should see it as a great honor if a girl would die over me." Rey smiled.

"Sure you would." Lilliana shook her head. "How well did you slept last night?" Lilliana asked Katharina

"I slept okay, but after that fight last night, I barely got any sleep. You'd think this "Creator" guy needs sleep? Like, a villain at five in the morning? REALLY?" Katharina sighed and looked at her phone, there were five minutes until class started.

"LILI. WE. HAVE. TO. RUN!" Katharina said, sprinting ahead.

"Hey wait up!" Lilliana sprinted after her.

* * *

They made it just in time. The teacher closed the door, and Katharina went to her seat. _That was a close one!_ She thought. She could see Kapua asleep in her bag, and covered her in a microfiber cloth. _She must be tired after that fight earlier, it wasn't even that strong of a villain, but she had to stay in the charm for a long time._

Lilliana quietly made to her seat in the back. She took out her books and saw Rey playing on her phone. _ugh really? You better not make my phone die like always.._ she thought to herself.

There was a sudden knock at the door, and the door of the classroom opened.

"Sorry for interrupting, Miss. Jackson, the principal kept me late in his office. He told me to give you his sincerest apologies." The young handsome man gave the teacher a slightly nervous smile.

"Very well, get to your seat, Marcel Jérémie. But I will not tolerate lateness again." The teacher nodded and directed him in the direction of his seat.

Every girl in the class seemed to follow his every step. He was the Prince of the school, and with his tall, model-like stature, how could any girl not swoon when his hazel eyes looked in their direction?

Katharina's eyes followed him, but not with romantic intent. _Why is it him? They all swoon at him, but I can't put my finger on why? Something about him is so off-putting, but I can't pinpoint it._ He looked over at Katharina and gave her a soft smile.

She blushed. _I can't stand it when boys give me that look! I get so self conscious!_ She looked at Lilliana, who was in the back of the classroom. They always had to sit far apart so that Rey and Kapua wouldn't fight.

Lilliana couldn't take her eyes off of Marcel. The prince in her class. She could never believe it. Ever since the beginning of school Lilliana had a crush on him. It quite awkward to be all serious. She just stands there like she's hidden in the shadows. Which is almost all the time since only Katharina can really only see her. She feels like he doesn't know she exists, because of how quiet she is. She quickly looked down at Katharina seeing her scowl at her. Lilliana just smiled in response. _I know you get a bad vibe by him but I just can't help my feelings sorry..._ she thought to herself.

Kapua woke up from her nap, when she peered out of the bag, everyone's attention was focused on Marcel. She giggled when she saw Lilliana's gaze.

"A little lovebird, how cute!" she whispered.

"Yes, just adorable." Katharina rolled her eyes, but she knew that there was nothing she could do.

"I'll just have to sit this one out, I'll keep an eye on him...but if he hurts Lilli, I dunno what I'll do!" Katharina whispered to Kapua. "Why is it him? Why couldn't it be a nice boy, like...I dunno. Chat Noir?" Katharina was frustrated.

"Have patience Katharina, things are not always what they seem. And even if Marcel turns out to not be her prince charming there is always a lesson you can learn from every situation. Remember, a lotus is beautiful, but the only way its beauty is known-"

"-Is through the struggle of the mud it grew through. I know, I know." Katharina interjected,"But you know I can't help but worry! Lili's my best friend...if she got hurt..I don't want to think about it."

"Miss. Liseo, I would appreciate it if you stopped pretending to look through your bag and paid attention to the math lesson! You will not be able to properly learn the material if you do not pay attention!"

"Yes, Miss. Jackson. But..."

"No buts, Miss. Liseo! Now pay attention!"

"But Miss. Jackson, your equation is wrong. The variable x should be greater than 2pi over 3, not pi over 2. You put a 6 in the equation where there should have been a 4." Katharina nervously smiled.

Miss. Jackson looked down at her notes and peered at the board. "Oh yes...I see. Very well then."

As Miss. Jackson went to work on the the corrections for the note on the board, all the kids started whispering. Marcel had been sending a note around, with the name _"Lilliana"_ written in cursive letters.

The girl across from Katharina passed her the note with a look of disappointment and jealousy. _Oh no...this cannot be good…_ Katharina thought.

But she couldn't just keep the note, everyone was looking at her, waiting in exasperation to see what was of such interest to the class.

 _If only I had x-ray vision! If this is a love note, Lilli is going to freak out! I sure hope those bad vibes I'm getting is just be being overprotective…_ She passed the note behind her, quickly glancing at Marcel.

 _What is he thinking?_

Marcel didn't know what he was thinking. He was popular, he never had to think about this kind of thing. "Maybe I should've just put it in her locker? Why did I write a love note...I should never ask my mom for advice again..." he whispered to his kwami.

Marcel's face was flushed, but his Princely composure did not break; he looked calm and collected.

"Haha, it'll be fine, Marcel! Love always finds a way~"

As the kwami tried to reassure Marcel, there were different things going through his mind. _Yes, this is good. The girl is already in love with him...all we need is to get her close...and the power is mine! Her friend might be a problem...but I'm sure Marcel can win her over...Every piece will fall into place. The boss will be happy to know that things are going smoothly…_ He slyly smiled at Marcel.

"Everything will go as planned,"

Marcel swallowed his embarrassment, but this only made him more flushed. _Oh please let her like me! I don't know what to do with these feelings!_ Marcel tried to dash out of the room when the bell rang, but it was too late..the whole class had his eyes on him and Lilliana.

Katharina kept shoving people aside, fighting with the large crowd surrounding Marcel and Lilliana, who had been pushed to the center of the room.

"STEP OFF PEOPLE! I GOT PLACES TO BE, FRIENDS TO SAVE, AND BIGGER FISH TO FRY THAN YOUR ATTENTION SPANS! SHOO, SHOO! GO TAKE A SELFIE, OR DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIVES!"

Katharina reached the front of the crowd, and was looking at Marcel and Lilliana, they were face to face, and Marcel was looking directly at her.

 _Please let this go right.._ he begged.

Lilliana had the open note in her hand. She looked at the crowd and then to Katharina and gave her a small smile. She looked at Marcel.

"It was beautiful... But I..." Lilliana started and looked down at her feet. "I just don't believe it."

Marcel smiled. "I thought it would be to clique... I almost left it in your locker."

"I think that would have been a better plan..." Lilliana said and nodded at the crowd around them.

"Yeah... Not one of my prouder moment." Marcel said rubbing his neck getting more embarrassed. "You want to hang out sometime?" He asked with a smile on his bright red face.

"I thought you never saw me..." Lilliana mumbled to herself. "No one sees me..."

"What was that?" Marcel asked.

"Please tell me you are doing this for pity? For a joke, no one actually likes the quiet loner girl in the class. The one in the background." Lilliana handed him back the note. "If what I said was true... Then I don't want this." She left him and then pushed through the crowd.

"Lilliana! Wait!" Marcel said and tried to go after her but the crowd of class mates got in his way. The only person able to get out of the mess was Katharina.

As Katharina ran through the crowd after Lilliana, there were a lot of things going through her mind. _Lilliana! I should've stopped that note. I should've given it to her privately...it's too late for that now. I need to find her...she shouldn't be alone._

Katharina dashed straight for the one place she knew Lilli would be- the pond. It was their little hideaway, ever since they were little they would go there to hang out. They even did their training for superhero fighting there. It was secluded from everything else- at least it seemed that way. When we were there it seemed like everything was okay- we were okay. It was the one place where we could relax and not worry. Sometimes they'd just sit at the edge of the pond, by the rose bushes, and look at the lotuses in the pond.

Katharina looked back right before she reached their hideout. She could see a figure in the distance, running after her. _It must be Marcel...I'll talk to him soon. Right now I have to get to Lilli!_

Katharina put up the "Do Not Disturb" sign that she and Lilli had made when they were eight, hoping that he'd get the message.

She walked up to the little tree house that Lilli and her had built years ago with the help of Katharina's older brothers. _Please be in here, Lilli!_ She stop by the door hearing footsteps behind her.

"Lilli? Are you here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Marcel was running as fast as he could. He couldn't see Katharina anymore.

 _I'm an IDIOT! A big, fat, IDIOT! I shouldn't have given her the note, I should've just talked to her straight on, after school..._

"AHHHHHGHHHHH!" He screamed.

Marcel was out of breath when he stopped running. He had come to a small path in the woods; it had a peculiar "Do Not Disturb" sign on one of the trees. _Maybe Katharina put this here? Or maybe Lilliana?...I don't have the right to bother Lilliana...But I need to talk to her...what should I do?_

He began sprinting down the path, he couldn't wait any longer. He needed to straighten things out with Lilliana. _I think...I love her...I need to talk to her...She needs to know_.

"LILLIANA? LILLIANA! IT'S OKAY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TALK TO ME BUT PLEASE LISTEN! YOU'RE NOT A GIRL IN THE BACKGROUND! MAYBE TO OTHERS YOU ARE...BUT I CAN NEVER TALK MY EYES OFF OF YOU. YOU MIGHT THINK THAT WE DON'T SEE YOU, BUT I SEE YOU. I SEE YOU LILLIANA- AND I THINK-NO I KNOW..." Marcel blushed and looked down to the floor, and took a deep breath. He looked up and saw a tree house. As he ran towards it he screamed, "I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU LILLIANA, PLEASE TALK TO ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO REJECT ME-WELL I KINDA DO- BUT PLEASE DON'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE. PLEASE RESPOND TO M-" Marcel stopped yelling when he saw Katharina with her hand on the door of the tree house opening it.

Marcel looked behind Katharina and saw Lilliana laying down on the floor with her headphones blaring with music. Her head was in a book that she didn't see or hear anything around her. She just wanted to drown out all of what happened today. She quickly glance up from the book and saw Katharina and Marcel standing in the entry way. Katharina had a very angry shocked look on her face which was pointed to Marcel. Lilliana took one of her headphones out, you could hear the music from where they stood.

"Um... What's going on?" She asked.

Katharina's gaze turned from Marcel to Lilli. She started laughing. "Lilli, only you would miss that." Her laughter made what she said barely recognizable. _Oh right. Marcel. Confession. Gotta get to that. Honestly, Lilli does not understand the comedy gold that is her life. I should write a sitcom or something._ She looked at Marcel, and then over at Lilli.

"Okay, so Lilli. I'll explain everything in a second, but I should have a talk with this SIGN IGNORING PRINCE OVER HERE. I'll be just a second." Katharina's face became emotionless, but the disappointment was evident.

Marcel tried to fit in a word- he wanted to talk to Lilliana! Not Katharina, but Katharina would not let him say anything. As soon as his mouth opened, he was being pushed right out the door.

"SO. PRINCE. WE NEED TO HAVE A...Little chat."

"Can we do this later? I really need to talk to Lilliana."

Katharina sighed, "Are you kidding me? I- okay. Let's get to talking. You can talk to Lilliana in a second. But I have to have a talk with you first."

"But I-"

"No. Just listen. Lilli is my best friend, she always has been, and I would appreciate it if you tried thinking through about how SHE would feel when you do or say things. I know you may-or may not have- had good intentions. I'll admit, I thought you were pranking her too-"

"YOU THOUGHT WHAT? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"You really gotta listen to directions more. Stay quiet!"

"Oka-"

"-QUIET."

"..."

"But okay. So let's think about this logically. You're from opposite sides of the social spectrum. Maybe you love her- I'll cut you some slack because you were willing to confess by yelling- but think about how Lilliana feels! She is so used to not being in the spotlight, and then you suddenly give her a note saying you have feelings for her? Imagine if she had heard you scream that you love her? It is all so sudden- it just doesn't add up. Of course she thought it was a prank."

"I..I didn't think of it that way..."

"I figured you didn't. But look. I'm going to go talk to Lilliana, and she'll decide whether she'll talk to you or not. Just wait here."

"Wait, Katharina?"

"Yes?"

"If she doesn't want to talk to me...what should I do about these feelings? My heart feels like it is going to burst!"

Katharina giggled. "Just wait here, Romeo." And she walked back towards the tree house.

"Lilli? I wanted to talk to you. Don't worry, he's not here. I made him wait by the entrance." Katharina could see that Lilli was back to blaring her music and reading the book. She walked over to Lilliana and took out her headphones, simultaneously grabbing the book.

"Lilli..." Katharina knew that Lilli must be wanting to forget what happened. She sat in front of her. "What do you want to do?...If you want my two cents...even though every particle in my body would probably have told you earlier to never speak to him again, I think you should at least give him a chance to speak to you. You guys didn't have the proper chance to actually talk. But it's up to you. Oh Juliet! You are starcross'd lovers~ May this be your Romeo?" Katharina made a funny face at Lilliana, she wanted to cheer her up.

Lilliana smiled. "You are serious? I thought you never liked the guy... Well I guess..."

"Whoa stop right sweet cheeks!" Rey said flying out of her bag and in front of her face.

"Rey!" She whispered annoyed. "Sh he might hear and see you!"

"I say don't trust him at all. Reject him immediately!" Rey said.

"Is it because you said earlier that I wouldn't be able to get a guy by the way I dress?"

"No... Well maybe a little.. But it's not the main reason! There's something off about that prince I don't like... First off he confessed... Well nah Sweet Cheeks should tell you that one" Rey said pointing at Katharina. Lilliana scowled at Rey. "You aren't helping me make a decision... You're making it worse!"

"It's a prank I swear." Rey said. Lilliana looked at Katharina and she shook her head.

"I should just hear him out..." Lilliana said to herself.

"No! You shouldn't. You're going to be the laughing stalk of the school!" Rey exclaimed.

"And how's that possible?"

"You dating the prince that how possible! It makes better to not know than to know at all."

Lilliana sighed, "you logic is backwards Rey." She got up. "Everything will be fine, it's the right thing to do anyways." She put Rey back into her bag. "Thanks for looking out for me anyways Rey." Rey rolled his eyes in response. she gently put the bag down and when to the door. She looked back and Katharina and she smiled giving her a thumbs up. Lilliana faced the door and took a deep breath. She opened it and then quickly shut it behind her, she stood there face to face with Marcel.

Katharina went and picked up the bag."Rey." There was no answer. "Rey, I know you're in there! Come out!"

"..." There was a slight movement in the bag, but he did not come out.

"Alright then, You'll just have to see what happens later." Katharina set down the bag in the back, near the heater, and she turned on the heater. "Now you can stay nice and warm, in the bag...away from Lilli~" she teased.

Katharina went up the stairs of the tree house, which lead to a mini lookout area.

 _This is the perfect place to watch the show...we made sure no one could see us when we were up here. Haha, this is going to be so interesting_.

Marcel had been nervously pacing back and forth, constantly looking at the door. He was waiting, waiting for her. _When will she come out?...But even if she does, what am I going to say to her? "Hi, I'm Marcel. I know we have barely talked to each other but I'm deeply in love with you." I can't do that...Deep breaths, deeeeeppppp breaths._ Marcel's mind was racing. He didn't know what to do about these feelings.

As he was busy with his love bug jitters, he had not noticed her come out. When he turned around to pace back, he nearly bumped into her. He looked up, he was staring straight into her eyes. _Her eyes are so beautiful. I want to kiss her-_ He blushed and looked down _. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING RIGHT NOW!? I need to say something-before this gets awkward. Well it's already awkward. My god why haven't I said anything-I need to say something!_

He lifted his face. "So...umm..." His arm reached for the back of his neck, he was very nervous.

"...Hi, Lilliana." He felt like his face was on fire.

"Okay, so first I want to say that-" He leaned his head against his arm.

"I'm...sorry." _Man, did i really just say that? I sound like I killed her cat or something._

"I know that you must be as frazzled with all this as I am- I'm sorry for pressuring you."

"..." He looked down again, but gained his composure. His confidence was building-even if it was only by an iota.

He started speaking somewhat fast, uttering whatever came to mind. "Okay-So I'm still very sorry, but I want you to know that this is not a prank- I would never do that to you- but Katharina made me see that I went on a little strong with my approach- I didn't mean to hurt you- I was nervous and I even asked my mom for advice- I really should stop doing that- and I just wanted to share these feelings with you- I've been watching you for so long, and you seem to be the only one that sees me as- I dunno, a regular guy? I feel so empty whenever I'm around the others- I feel like I just don't belong. I always see you, quiet, in the back- and when you're with Katharina you seem so lively- and every time I think of you and watch you- I don't feel so alone. Remember back in middle school? When everyone was teasing that one kid in class- with the long, messy red hair? And you went and sat with him and made everyone go away? That was when my eyes just started-...following you- wow I sound like a stalker- um I promise you I'm not... but I really like you and I just thought that maybe if by some chance you liked me back we could go out together- but if you don't want to that's okay-"

Marcel took a deep breath. His cheeks were a rosy red.

Lilliana's face turned red. And there was a small smile on her face. "I... Ha... I never thought..." Lilliana then looked at Marcel. "I'd love to go out with you Marcel." _did I just actually say that? Wow…_

Marcel smiled wide. He went over and kissed Lilliana on the cheek. Leaning into a hug, he whispers into her ear, "I can't believe you're my girlfriend!" He hugs her tightly. "Ah right, sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself." He said, backing away. "Let me start over." He walked back a few steps, and then came walking towards her. He held out his hand. "Hi Lilliana, I'm Marcel, and I would love it if you would accompany me to a dinner and a show on friday night." He smiled and bowed before her, he was trying to act like a "true gentleman".

Lilliana laughed a bit and curtsy. "I'd be honored to go with you"

"Well m'lady, it's a date!" Marcel tipped his imaginary hat, and started laughing.

Lilliana nodded. "A date." She looked back at the tree house. "I... Uh..."

"Uh I was just joking, don't worry, I'm not expecting anything, I just want to get to know you better." Marcel nervously smiled.

Katharina descended from the lookout, and turned off the heater. She grabbed Lilli's bag and headed out the started walking towards the two. _If I don't intervene now, things can and will get awkward. Lotus to the rescue, again._ "So, I know you guys are having a moment or whatever, but it's getting late, and we have homework. I'm sure you have things to do as well Marcel. Lilli, I'm sleeping over at your place tonight, my folks are out, and your mom told me she's making veggie lasagna. I will not be late for lasagna. Let's go Juliet, I'm sure Romeo will be here when yonder window breaks." Katharina smiled, and looked over at Marcel with a _"This is your chance"_ look.

Marcel nodded. "Oh yeah, of course." He put his hands in his pocket. "So I guess I'll, uh.., see you tomorrow?" He said, looking at Lilliana. He was smiling, but Katharina could see he was still a bit nervous.

Lilliana took her bag from Katharina. She looked at Marcel and smiled. "See you tomorrow"

Marcel smiled and started running back towards the school where he had left all of his stuff.

Katharina looked over to Lilliana. "So, Juliet, How'd it go with prince charming over there?"

Lilliana rolled her eyes. "Fine I guess kinda awkward and cute at the same time..."

"Isn't that what most teenage boys are like?" Katharina giggled. "But anyway, how are you feeling? Do you think you can trust him?" Katharina stopped walking and turned to Lilliana. Katharina looked at her seriously. "If you trust him, I'll accept him, but just know, if he does anything, and I mean ANYTHING to hurt you, I'm going to be on him worse than your thorn whip!" Katharina gave her a little smile.

"But honestly," Her expression softened."How are you feeling? The boy you've been crushing on just confessed to you! And if you had heard what he screamed before-" Katharina was interrupted, Kapua had come out of her bag.

Kapua started singing, "Love is a beautiful thing! I can feel it in the air~! It's in the trees~ It's in the color of her hair~"

Katharina giggled. "Kapua, I don't think this is the time for you to do your musical styling for us, save it for later tonight!"

Katharina looked over at Lilli and smiled. "Remember, I'm always here for you, no matter what happens!"

"Well I don't trust the boy." Rey said coming out of her bag. "All I feel is deception Kapua, not love."

"Rey..." Lilliana said looking at him annoyed.

"I think he can be trusted. But I don't know him very well so" she shrugged.

"Of course you think he's being deceptive! You can't trust anyone! You're always paranoid! Just like that one time years ago with that weed kwami! I was just friends with him and you thought I was cheating!" Kapua yelled.

"Calm down Kapua, remember, lotus? Beauty? Suffering? Calm?" Katharina said.

Kapua sighed. "Yes, I know, but he just always-" Kapua stopped before she got angrier. She looked at Lilliana.

"Lilli, I'm sure something will come out of this love-whether good or bad. I think you should just be yourself, and enjoy everything that you can!" Kapua smiled, and went and sat on Katharina's shoulder.

"Did you guys plan to go out? Or are you starting as friends? You have to tell me all the details!"

"Well... we just want to get to know each other... Then we will see where that leads..." Lilliana smiled. "Hey I have a question, do you remember a day in middle school when I stood up for a boy?" Lilliana asked Katharina

"Haha you got to be more specific, you've done that a few times. But I do remember the first time you did it, I think it was some red head? He was very soft spoken, and I didn't really pay attention to him much, but I don't remember what his name was." Katharina walked into the house.

* * *

Marcel left the school without any classmates coming up to him. Which was weird but understandable. Everyone wants to leave school as soon as possible. He was almost home when Julki came out. "Do you feel it too?" He asked. "Can we bring out Rose and Lotus? So we can play?"

"I'm not in the mood to play Julki. The love of my life just agreed to hang out with me. I'm on cloud nine and I never want to come down!" He said smiling. "Quickly hide..." He said to Julki as two people walked by him. Julki didn't come out until Marcel was safely in his room.

"Marcel... Come on! You now you want to.." Julki teased.

"I said not today." Marcel replied.

"Don't you want to help a broken heart?" Julki asked sitting on his shoulder. "The boss would be excited if you got Rose and lotus today.. You been on cloud nine forever and ever."

"Can Lilliana be there to?" Marcel asked jokingly.

Julki nodded. "Why of course. You just have to change one person and they might be in your grasp..."

Marcel smiled, "fine.. Fine if you keep on insisting." He sighed. "JULKI! Transform!" Julki was sucked into the watch he was wearing and there was a flash of light. Black Weed stood in Marcel's place. He created a ball of black light. "Go find this broken hearted person would you?" He asked and the ball suddenly flew out the window. He followed it.


	4. Chapter 4

"MRS. LILLIANA'S MOM I AM HERE TO INDULGE IN YOUR GOURMET LASAGNA~!" Katharina yelled. She started clapping, "La~sa~gna~ OHHHHH~ La~sa~gna~ Mi favoritaaaa~ comida~ essssssss~ LA~SA~GNA~~~ OHHHHHHH~"

Katharina put her things down by the couch in the living room, and went over to the kitchen. Lilliana's mother had left a note.

'Dear Lilliana,

Work called in, and I had to go, but there is a lasagna ready for you in the oven. If it's cold, just turn on the oven to 425 degrees and heat it for 15 minutes.

Don't use the microwave! It'll ruin the nutritional value!

Love you bunches!

-Love Mom'

"So your mom's at work, but she did make the lasagna! You gonna want any? I can heat some up for yo-" Katharina stopped talking when she heard screams coming from outside.

Katharina rushed to the window. People were stampeding towards the other side of town, away from the park.

"Looks like our dinner reservation has changed, we have a table for three waiting in the park for us. What do you say Rose? Shall we meet our lovely date?" Katharina smirked.

"KAPUA TRANSCEND!" Katharina's body lit up, vibrant with color. Reds, Pinks, Whites, Greens, Blues, almost every color imaginable circled her body, each fading into a flower within the long, dark brown hair. The girl that emerged from the fading light was no longer Katharina- but Lotus.

"Shall we go? We wouldn't want to make our date wait, now would we?" Katharina winked and held out a hand to Lilliana, waiting for her to transform.

"Alright... Rey!" She held out her wrist with the silver bracelet on it.

"I don't wanna..." He sighed.

"We are not letting people most likely die today Rey.."

"Fineeee..."

"Rey! Transform!" Suddenly a bright light formed around Lilliana. Rose stood in her place. "Let get this ball a rolling..."

* * *

Black weed stood on a building near the park. "They better get those miraculous's" he said to himself. He sat there almost impatiently watching the surroundings. "Shouldn't they be here by now? Ugh..." Suddenly his black mask glowed green as he looked at the park. "Any sign of them yet Arrow Head?"

Arrow head shot an arrow into the sky. It exploded into the word no.

"Alright then... Go create havoc maybe that will make them more faster.."

* * *

"Haha, that's the spirit, Rey!" There was a sudden BANG!

Lotus looked out the window again, it had been some type of explosive spelling out the word "No".

"That's weird...but it must have to do with the villain for today. Honestly, two villains in one day? This guys really doesn't mess around!" Lotus looked at the clouds. They were centering in the Park.

"Seems like a little storm might wreck our reservations." Lotus looked at Rose.

"Let's go!" She ran outside and started climbing towards the roof. She paused.

"Alleys or roof? I don't know the villains exact location, but they have to be somewhere near the park."

"Maybe if we're lucky today we can meet the person who always creates all of these pesky villains. Honestly, we should talk about scheduling, cause like, 4AM? Really?"

"Hey at least it's more curious this time.. It's only 3" rose smiled. "That arrow also can from the park. The villain of the day is there."

"Okay, let's go to the roof. It'll be faster that way since everyone is running in the streets. I have a sneaking suspicion that our perpatrator will be in view as well."

Lotus jumped from each window sill, gracefully reaching the top of the building. She looked ahead, towards the park. She could see something on the rooftop, but she didn't know what.

"I have a hunch that our villain is straight ahead, we have to lay low."

Lotus looked back for a second, making sure that they were not being followed.

"I think we're all clear, but it doesn't hurt to check."

"Let's attack from the right, if we hit them straight on, we'll lose the element of surprise."

Lotus slid down the roof, stopping at the edge.

"Be careful, it's a bit slippery." She focused on the space ahead, they needed to get to the other side of the road, to the rooftops of those houses.

 _Something's weird...this is...too easy._ She took a closer look at the other roofs, they were a cherry red. _That can't be norma_ l She looked down at her feet, this roof was a blue grey.

She quickly looked at Rose. "Rose, change of plans, get back to the top of the roof, asap!" She leapt back up to the top of the roof. "There's something wrong with the other roofs, they're really red. I think there is some kind of pattern on them, but I don't know what, and we're running out of time." Lotus's pendant softly beeped once, she was down to 3 petals.

"We should just attack straight on, there's no time for strategy right now." Lotus gave a nod to Rose, and ducked behind a chimney. "Unless you have a plan, we'll just sneak up on them and then attack. I couldn't tell how many people were ahead, but it looked like more than one. You ready?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah I notice that too." She smiled. "Let's go!" She ran off the roof landing into the park. One of her rose petals beeped away. "We need to make this quick!" She said.

Lotus followed after her. "Our villain has to be here...but where is he?" Lotus kept looking around, waiting for the perpetrator to come out."Maybe we should start making fun of the villain's master? That always gets them riled up."

Rose looked around. "MOVE!" She pushed lotus down to the ground as an arrow flew over them and was stuck into the ground. "Well that was close..."

A man came out of the shadow and had his arrow drawn ready to shoot. "Well we might be in a bit of a pickle..." Rose got up with her whip ready. The man shot the arrow. She blocked it with her whip.

"That the best you can do?"

"Thanks" Lotus said when she realized why Rose pushed her.

"That was a nice save. And good comeback, but something tells me that we'll be dealing with a bit more than just this guy today."

Lotus surveyed the area. They were out in the open, an easy shot for any archer.

 _We have to get to somewhere with cover..._ she turned her head and saw the park maze made out of bushes. _That's not exactly what I had in mind, but it should work._

Lotus grabbed Rose's hand. "ROSE! NO TIME TO EXPLAIN, JUST FOLLOW ME!" She started dashing towards the maze of bushes. In between her heavy breaths she tried explaining her plan, but she wasn't sure if Rose would understand. "If we go into the maze and he comes after us we can lose him. Eventually he'll get to the middle and we can amBUSH him." She smirked as she looked over at Rose.

She took another large breath. "If this doesn't work, we can always use the Bushes as cover, it's hard for him to attack if we're running to different places. We can corner him too- but right now we just gotta get IN!"

Lotus untangled a lotus from her hair as she ran. Her heart was racing- she needed to get the timing right. "Lotus Love! Double Trouble!" She threw the lotus at the gate of the maze.

Looking at Rose, who she was still holding hands with, she put her finger up to Rose's mouth, trying to get her to be silent, and casting a colorful glow around the both of them. BANG! CRASSSHHHHH! The gate to the maze was destroyed, and what seemed like two two shadows disappeared into the maze. Lotus and Rose were still running, but not towards the entrance.

"We can use the employee shortcut to get to the center, the spirits I sent into the maze will deep him distracted for a bit." Lotus whispered. She slowed down and started sneaking forward next to the outer wall of the maze. "The plan i said before was a decoy- his buddies have to be here somewhere, which is why I used both attacks, right now they can't see us, and the spirits should keep them busy, but I'm running out of time. We have to go, and when we see them, we have to attack, no questioning what to do. I don't know who we're up against exactly, but we should try to take down arrowman over there first. Sound good?"

Lotus looked at Rose, "You ready?" Lotus smirked.

Meanwhile when lotus was away. Rose made her way to the center of the maze waiting for the two men. Soon they both came.

"Well. Look at what we have here." She looked at the both of them and then to the man dressed in green. "So your names?" Rose asked. "I'd like to know who I'm beating up."

The man in green sighed. "I'm Black Weed and this is Arrow Head. Let's make this a lot easier. Give me your Miraculous and we can make this much easier." Arrow head aimed his bow at Rose.

"I really don't want to do that..." She got her whip ready. She scan Arrow Head. There was a necklace around his neck. _that must be where it is..._ then she looked at Black weed. She notice the watch around his wrist. She intently notice it was a miraculous. "That doesn't make sense..." She said to herself looking at him. Without knowing arrow head shot his arrow and it left a deep cut in Rose shoulder.

"The next one will go into your shoulder.." Black weed said smiling.

"ROSE!" Lotus yelled, she was lost in the maze.

 _I have to get there quickly...which way should I go?_ Lotus looked in both directions. _I'll just rely on instinct to get me there_ Lotus just ran, hoping she'd end up in the middle, but suddenly the maze just...disappeared. _What the?_

"Well, my little flower," Lotus felt someone put their arms around her waist and whisper in her ear, but she couldn't see anyone.

She blushed, "What the-! Get off me! Show yourself!" Lotus yelled. She couldn't feel a presence close to her anymore, but she heard someone say,

"You'll meet me soon enough, my little flower." She pouted, who was this mysterious person? How dare he touch her!

 _I AM GOING TO KICK THAT GUY'S BUTT- even if he has a very...nice...voice_. Lotus blushed. _Snap out of it! I need to find Rose!_ She started running forward, through the trees. _Did this park even ever have a maze? I remember these trees, but now that I think of it, where did that maze come from? Maybe it was that guy- whoever he was._

Lotus kept running, she finally spotted Rose, but she was far away. _There she is!_ Lotus increased her speed.

A faint figure appeared behind Rose.

"Why hello, there is another little flower here, how wonderful. Nice to see you again, I haven't seen you since this morning~ my little Rose."

Rose turned around. She was flanked on all sides. I bet ladybug never gets into this type of situation

"How many more are there if you?" She asked looking at all of them. She inspected the man he also had a miraculous.

"Only us three.." Black weed said still smiling. _I have to do something... oh god don't be mad Lotus..._ she took her whip and wrapped it around his bow. She looked at Lotus approaching "IT'S IN HIS NECKLACE!" Vines started to wrap around her legs. "That was a stupid move Rose..." Black weed said approaching her grabbing her hand. "LET ME GO!" She screamed and tried to pull away

 _Necklace...Okay._ Lotus leaped into a flying kick at the villain.

"Didn't your Momma teach you not to touch girls without their consent?" She had hit him directly on the chest. She used a lily pad vine to get up tot the trees. _I have to get to Mr. Arrowhead- how can I get the necklace...hmm.._ Frantically she looked around. On the spotting of a loose tree branch, and idea struck her.

"That's it! Rose, hang in there!" Lotus swung around the trees several times, until her vines had gotten all tangled up in the branches.

"Oh my little flower, that won't do, just come down here and give us your Miraculous, and this will all be over, I promise."

 _That voice...it's HIM! That guy from before. There's no way I'm letting him take us down!_ A lotus flower started drifting to the ground. Lotus had descended from the trees using a lily pad vine, she was flushed.

"Oh, I guess you're right, there's no way that I could beat you by myself. And Rose was foolish enough to try to protect the city over her own life! We're not caught out for this, maybe you all could do better with our miraculouses than we ever could." She had a pouty face as she walked towards the man.

"Hmm, A change of heart I see. Perhaps you're insecurities are what made you such an unfulfilling Lotus. But do not worry my little flower, I will be sure to use your miraculous to it's full potential. Now come over here," Lotus walked towards him.

"LOTUS FOCUS! Destroy the necklace first!" She screamed at her "DON'T LET HIM GET INTO YOUR-" suddenly a vine wrapped around her mouth her whole body were wrapped around it except for the hand with her miraculous.

"So pathetic... It really is Rose and lotus got defeated THIS easily..." Black weed said and took her chin. "I can't wait until I see who you are..."

 _Lotus... Please hopefully you are doing something... I hope you have a plan..._ Black Weed grabbed her arm again. She kept trying to pull her arm away.

Just as Lotus was about to get to him she turned into a pink haze. "AS IF I WOULD EVER DO THAT!" The real lotus was right behind Arrowhead, and had already snatched the necklace. Quickly she threw it on the ground and destroyed it. A yellow lotus flower had landed on Rose, untangling her arms.

"Rose, that's the best I can do with my powers, try to get out...NOW!" Lotus dashed to the mystery man. "I don't know who you are, but that sure as heck is not going to stop me from getting back at you!" Lotus was not angry, but she was a little frustrated. _Why does he have to be handsome ughhh oh my gOD honestly!_

He smirked, "How interesting! Brother, we should really get out to fight them directly more often." His grin widened as he took his place to battle with Lotus.

"It would have been no fun if you just handed over the miraculouses, let's play a little game, shall we?"

"I have no times for games, and neither do you!" Lotus had heard his miraculous beep earlier. She threw a sharp red lotus at the trees.

"Oh darling, you missed!"

Smirking, she said, "Oh, did I? I must need some more target practice! How foolish of me!" The lotus had cut a vine that had been holding a large tangled mess of lily pad vines, as that fell to the ground, so did the large weakened tree branch.

It had hit him directly in the back, making him fall to the floor. He was entangled in the vines. Lotus walked up to him, he was flailing trying to get out.

"Why, won't you look at that? Seems I didn't miss after all!" She smirked and brought her face closer to his. "Don't you ever touch me, or anyone, without their consent, Mr. Dreamboat!"

He grinned. He may not be able to move his body, but her face was very close.

"Ooo, dreamboat, what an insult!" He smirked. "You're quite the looker yourself, my flower~" He teased, he could see her face expression soften as she realized her mistake.

"I didn't mean dreamboat! You're a stinky weed!" she yelled.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "How cute you look when you're angry!"

"I don't want to hear that coming from the likes of you!" She shifted her attention over to Rose, but before she could assess the situation the mysterious man had leaned over, making their lips meet.

Lotus was panicked, _OH MY GOD WHAT IS HAPPENING! WHAT IS HE DOING?! AHHHHH I SHOULD PUSH HIM AWAY_! She tried to push him away- but her arms were weak. Her face was entirely flushed when he pulled away. She pushed herself back.

'What did you...what...wwWHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" She was teary eyed, that was her first kiss. "You..you..how could you?" Lotus heard her pendant beep. _Oh my goodness- Rose!_

Lotus got up, and took one look back at the mysterious villain. Her face went red just looking at his.

"Rose!" Lotus yelled.

The villain was pleased with himself. _I'll just wait here for brother...haha the look on her face! Priceless! This will definitely make things way more interesting in the future~_ he smirked. His was a little red.

Rose was in the ground holding her cut looking at Black weed. She grabbed the Rose in her hair and threw it at the black orb that come out of the necklace.

"So it you who's killing our babies..."

"You've been doing this?!"

"Of course..." Black weed smiled. He looked back the his brother he saw lotus running towards him. "I should take my leave Rose." He squatted next to her. "I'll see you again soon pretty Rose. I hope we have a proper fight." He smiled and was about to go the other way when Rose whip wrapped around his ankle.

"Why can't we now? Don't you want this?" She asked flashing her bracelet.

"Yes but I'd rather face you when you're not like this... It's pathetic." Black weed smiled like

Lotus finally got there. She had heard what Black weed say. She stood proudly next to Rose, putting the memory of the kiss way back in her head- or at least trying to.

After taking a deep breath, her eyes lit up.

"Kapua- I know you mention the emotion control all the time- but right now is not the time for that." Her brows furrowed. "Rose, let's. Do. this." She grinned.

"Let him go..." Rose said as the white orb exploded. Everything was fixed. She still held her arm she quickly checked it and blood poured from it.

"Awe down for the count huh? I'll let you heal up..." Black weed then disappear and appeared next to his brother.

Lotus's anger passed, she helped Rose up. "Are you okay? We should get you bandaged up. We can deal with them another time. Plus I just sapped a lot of my power, and you're going to transform back soon. Let's go home," Lotus was worried about Rose.

Rose nodded. "Yeah..." She looked behind them and they were running off. "I'm so sorry.." She said and put the Rose back into her hair letting the blood run down her arm. She looked at it. "He got me good at least." She smiled at lotus and put her hand on her arm "come on." she started to walk towards her home.

"The service at that dinner was terrible!" Lotus joked, she wanted to lighten the mood. "When we get home I'll patch you up, Kapua showed me a way that'll heal you faster."

The mysterious man was no longer stuck under the net of lily pads. He looked to Black Weed, his brother. _He's been very...off today, that villain was defeated much to easily...something must have happened. The only thing that could ever get him frazzled is...oh, haha, I see._

"So is one of these little flowers the one who's captured your heart?" he smirked. "Is it Miss. Lotus? She is quite...alluring." His cheeks were warm just thinking about that kiss. "Or is it our little Rose that's caught your eye?"

He looked over to the girls, "Perhaps- the show isn't over quite yet? If we keep them busy just a bit longer- we should be able to see who these flowers REALLY are~? What do you say, brother? Shall we?" He was quite interested in seeing who his little flowers were, he did not see any girls in town that look like them.

"No..." Said black weed. "I rather have a fair fight with them than one at all..." Said black weed looking back. "My head was else where today... I was thinking about Lilliana..." He said and looked at his brother. "Don't say anything to mom alright."

* * *

Once they got into Lilliana house Rose de-transformed and nearly fell and caught herself on the table.

"YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Rey screamed at her. "When do you ever think about yourself? You could have easily gotten out of that situation! But no. No you have to defend the city..."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do Rey? Protect the people who can protect themselves? Isn't that's why you chose me?" Lilliana asked.

"We will continue this later..." Rey said sighing and went to her room.

Lotus turned back into Katharina. She sighed and crashed onto the couch.

She looked up to the ceiling.

"I... I have to get...stronger." She closed her eyes, and thought back to the battle, it was already late evening, they had been out for much longer than she thought.

"Rose, what you did back there was noble and all..." She took a deep breath, "But what would I do if I...lost you?" Her face turned away from Rose, her eyes opening to the dim light of the house.

"That was so close... we almost lost..." There were a few moments of silence. Katharina stood and whipped her head in Rose's direction. "What if we have to fight them again, Rose? We can't take them all on by ourselves! At least we can't in our current state. Black Weed didn't even fight, neither did that other guy that was with him!"

Katharina's face glowed red, she had remember the kiss. Small water droplets poked out of her eyes. Her hands went up to her face.

"He...he stole my first kiss Rose! He just went and kissed me!" Katharina wasn't crying, she was frustrated. "I can't get that back! But...what's frustrating me the most is that...I can't believe I'm going to say this...I didn't hate it- I didn't hate...him..." Katharina sighed deeply. "Maybe...it's just jitters...yeah...jitters. There's no way I could have feelings for a villain..that's just...um...ridiculous.."

* * *

"Oooo~ So her name is Lilliana~" He teased."Little Marcel has a crush? How...adorable. Seems that you're after a flower after all, but not our little Rose or Lotus, but a fragile little lily."

Looking at Marcel's expression, he could tell that he was silently debating whether to yell at him or not.

"So why don't you tell your big brother Fabien all about this little lady? I'm quite the charmer, I even have our little Lady Lotus yearning for me now, i'm sure she'll be thinking about that kiss I gave her until the next time we meet~"

"Her name is Lilliana she is in my class and she is very quite... Alright?" Black weed said and sighed. "You don't need anymore info... Anyways isn't that a little sick? Leading on one of our enemies like that?"

Fabien had transformed back. "I wouldn't say I'm leading her on..." He blushed. "But c'mon, tell me about Lilliana! Is she cute? Is she in your grade? OOOO IS SHE IN YOUR CLASS? And what kinda quiet? The quiet nerdy type or the quiet loner type? C'monnn Marcel~! Talk to your big bro~!"

Fabien was a completely different person when he was not under the influence of his kwami. Immediately after transforming back, his memories of what had happened are somewhat hazy, but he can remember moments. His distorted memories are twisted, and do not appear to be nefarious at all.

Marcel also transformed back. "No that's all the information I'm going to give you." He smiled. "Nothing more nothing less"

"Aww~ I'm sure I'll be meeting her soonnn~" Fabien teased, there was a wide smile on his face.

"Don't gets your hopes up." Marcel said

* * *

"Can't we talk about this later?" Lilliana asked. "I'm still bleeding here. I'm surely know you don't want me dieing from blood loss know!"

"Oh, right. I'll go get the flower petals and disinfectant.

Katharina quickly went off to get them, and came back. She was absentmindedly treating Lilliana's wound, she was very worried about their future, and there were so many things going through her head. "You alright? Sorry that I went off on you, I'm just a little stressed with this whole thing, a lot has happened today. Plus...I still haven't had any lasagna."

Lilliana laughed. "It's alright. And I'm hungry too." She watch her as she patched her up. "Hopefully Rey and I can... Make up... He's just too over protecting and I hate it."

"I'm sure you two will make up soon, he's just worried is all, we all are." Katharina finished patching Lilli up and went over to the sink to wash her hands. "Do you wanna go up and talk to him? Or give him some space? I'll put the lasagna in the oven to heat, seems we'll be eating alone if no one gets home soon."

"I'll go talk to him... Hopefully it will take less than an hour.." Lilliana smiled. "Thanks Kaitarina. For everything.." She smiled and when to her room.

"No problem, good luck with Rey, I know he can be stubborn but I'm sure you guys can work things out." Katharina put the lasagna in the oven, and as soon as she heard Lilli go up the stairs, she started whispering to Kapua.

"Kapua...I think we may have a problem."

"You mean with Rey and Lilliana? I'm sure they'll be able to talk it through."

"...Not with them..but um..I might be a problem."

"What do you mean?" Kapua's eyebrows showed her confusion, but then they arched in realization. "It's the boy from earlier, isn't it?"

Katharina looked down, redness covered her cheeks and ears,"...Yes...I think I might..." Katharina couldn't bare to finish her sentence.

Kapua smiled softly. "And you're conflicted because he's a bad guy, right?" Katharina nodded. "And you don't know if you genuinely like him or if it's a spur of the moment kind of thing, right?"

Katharina slowly nodded again.

"Oh my dear Katharina, you have your first crush!"

"I wouldn't call it that...I barely know him! I never really...noticed boys before..."

Katharina could see Kapua grinning. "Okay, I might be crushing on him-maybe a little. But I can't know for sure, I haven't even talked to him properly, I don't even know him in real life! Plus he's...our enemy..."

The timer dinged, it was time to remove the lasagna from the oven. Katharina put it on the counter to cool, she wasn't going to call down everyone quite yet, Rey and Lilliana needed time to talk everything out.

When Lilliana walked into her room Rey was laying on her bed in a ball.

"Hey Rey?" Lilliana said walking over to her bed.

"Oh so you now wanna talk..." Rey said.

Lilliana knelt down by her bed getting eye level with Rey.

"Whatever you have to say get it out I'm all ears..." Lilliana said quietly afraid of what he might say.

"First off..." Rey started facing her. "Whenever you get into a pickle like that again. Save yourself first go it? The past roses were sometimes reckless at points where they shouldn't be. I don't ever want you in one of those again got it?"

Lilliana nodded. "On one condition... Don't treat me like a child!"

"I don't treat you like a child!"

"YES YOU DO! You tell me not to do things because I'm not thinking of myself. Of course I'm not! I'm thinking of the people that is behind the villain."

"I don't want you to do that or that will happen!" He said pointing at her bandage. "You are going to become reckless if you keep thinking that."

"Isn't reckless a job requirement. Why did you even pick me as Rose if I couldn't do everything I possibly can to protect this city?"

"I pick you because I pick you alright I don't need to explain it yet..."

"Of course you blood have to explain! Was I just chosen at random because every time you tell me not to do this or do that because you're not thinking of yourself... It sounds that you didn't want me to be Rose... It sounds like you made the wrong choice... I just don't get it."

"I chose you for a reason okay. And I wish I could tell you but I can because I myself haven't seen it yet... And neither have you. Until you finally see it yourself then you may ask this question again." Lilliana got up.

"I can't believe this... You don't even know why you chose me..."

"I do... You don't.."

"exactly! Wait... What? That didn't make a whole lot of sense right there... Eh... Brain now hurts... To much riddles..."

Rey laughed. "I just love it when you get like... Well that! It amuses me. Maybe that's why I chose you. You amuse me."

"Don't even joke about that okay?.. How about I get Kuppa in here so you two can converse about how idiotic I am... Or she could knock some sense into you..."

"If she comes in here I swear I'll just run right out pretending not to see her."

"Oh Rey whatever happened between you to.. You should really work that out."

"We will some other time... I'M STARVING!" Rey said and raced out the door.

"HEY WE ARE NOT DONE!" Lilliana sighed. "I can never get anything to be solved with him. Always good first.." She mumbled to herself and walked into the kitchen

Katharina heard Rey and Lilliana come into the kitchen. The atmosphere seemed tense, she figured she would just have to ask Lilli how it went later.

"Do you guys want some lasagna? I just took it out of the oven, so it's just like it was hours ago." Katharina was trying to be friendly, but wasn't being very successful, her worry still showed. _Why can't I just...stop thinking...but I can't just dump this on Lilliana, she has a lot on her mind._

"Oh yeah, you never told me, are you going on a date with Marcel?" Katharina gave a little smile at Lilliana.

Rey went over to the lasagna. "I'D LOVE SOME!" He said while his mouth was almost watering over it.

"Yeah I am..." Lilliana said blushing.

Katharina laid out a plate with a large serving for everyone.

"So Juliet has a rendezvous with her Romeo! Oh, how hath fate brought-th the star-crossed lovers-ith together-ith~!" She teased.

Kapua giggled, she loved the emotion of love, even if she had not had great experiences with those she loved in the past.

"So..umm..about that um..guy dilemma from earlier..." Katharina blushed, but her eyes showed how nervous she was.

"I think... I can't believe I'm saying this...and you're probably going to be mad, but I don't want to keep it from you, and maybe it's just the first kiss jitters or something," Katharina was rambling. Kapua sympathized with her, it was her first crush after all, she hadn't paid much attention to boy before, and never looked at them romantically, because she was so used to her brothers.

"I think I have a crush on him." Katharina spurted out. _I can't believe I just said that…_ She looked down, but then glanced at Lilliana for a reaction.

"On a villain?" Lilliana asked before taking a bite. "A villain..." Meanwhile Rey was laying on an empty plate sleeping

"...Yes...A villain.." Katharina's face was red. She took a bite of the lasagna, but she couldn't enjoy it anymore. _What is she thinking? Is she going to yell at me?_ Katharina was nervous.

"Sorry," Katharina sincerely said. She felt bad for throwing her new emotions at Lilliana all of a sudden. "You...can forget I said that if you want, I know you have other things on your mind..." She looked over at Rey. "And I guess," Katharina covered her face with her hand. "I should probably spend more time thinking about this..." She sighed, she was exhausted from the fight, and lack of sleep.

"So..um...what are you going to do tomorrow at school?" Katharina just remembered that there might be a lot of chattering because of Marcel. "If anyone says anything, legally you're supposed to tell an adult- but I'm sure they won't be able to prove anything if you bring them off property. If anything, I'm sure Marcel will have a little something to say them, but I also have enough knowledge of parts of different martial arts that I might be able to do some serious damage. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you okay?" Katharina was somewhat rambling, she wanted the awkward tension she felt to pass.

Lilliana looked at her food and pushed it aside. "It will be fine... I know it will..." She stood up. "I need a nap... I just can't think right now..." She turned around. "I'm not mad at you Katharina... I don't care who you like. Just be careful and don't let it get in your way alright?" She looked at Katharina and smiled. Then went upstairs to her room.

Katharina smiled at Lilliana, she followed her to her room and gave her a big hug. "I love you, Lilliana." Katharina was not as nervous anymore. "You sure you don't want to take a bath before you sleep? It should help you relax and unwind. I even have some special scented bath bombs and candles you could use. I use them for my meditations while everyone's gone, helps me relax more. I'm sure they'll help you relax."

Katharina let go of Lilliana and looked at her face with a smile. Her hands were still on Lilliana's shoulders, she could feel how tense she was. Taking her hands off of Lilliana, she walked over to the door and yelled, "KAPUA! Can you set up the bath tub for Lilliana? She needs to unwind and relax for a while."

"Sure, as long as I can eat her lasagna!" Kapua giggled.

 _I can see why Rey chose her to be Rose, she'll be a wonderful Rose, even if she is only budding at the moment_ Kapua smiled to herself and got the things she needed out of Lilliana's kitchen,bathroom, and Katharina's backpack.

"This will help her skin glow and increase circulation. That boy Marcel is in for a wondrous surprise tomorrow." Kapua said to herself. She had added several different things to help Lilliana relax, including rose water and rose petals. Kapua went to Lilliana's room.

"Come this way, madame~" Kapua teased, she had a large grin on her face.

Katharina took Lilliana's hand and brought her to the bathroom. It was dimly lit with different spice candles.

"Just relax and take a bath for a bit, I'll knock on the door to make sure that you don't fall asleep." Katharina smiled.

"Thank you Kaitarina... Kapua." Lilliana said. And shut the door to the bathroom. She quickly got undressed and into the bathtub. Already feeling better but she couldn't get the fight out of her head. Everything was swirling around. She tried to make sense of all of it but she couldn't. She couldn't know why black weed just let her go not taking Rey from her when he had the perfect chance. She didn't know why... Why she was so distracted. It was because of Marcel. _ugh I can't be distracted by boys... How am I going to do this?_ Lilliana sunk into the water. She couldn't think about it now. She needed not to think about anything.

Katharina went back into the kitchen and finished her lasagna. Kapua was eating what Lilliana had left on the plate, which was nearly the entire piece. Katharina glanced up at Kapua.

"Do you think she'll be okay? That fight might have pushed her over the edge, and with Marcel today, she probably still has a lot going through her mind."

Kapua looked at Katharina's eyes, every emotion she felt was clearly shown in them. Kapua flew over to Katharina and kissed her on the nose.

"Katharina, it is nice of you to think of her, but she is strong. Lilliana can handle it, I know she can, and so do you."

Kapua giggled, realizing that she had left a bit of sauce on Katharina's nose.

"Why are you laughing?" questioned Kath.

"Haha, you figure it out for yourself~" Kapua teased. She flew away quickly telling her good night in her sweet sing song voice.

Katharina smiled. As she started putting away the plates and leftover lasagna, she recalled everything from today.

 _She's right, I need to have more faith in Lilli. If she can't handle something she'll come to me- or I'll notice. All I can do is be here for her. I should go check on her._

She tiptoed up the stairs, not wanting to make too much noise.

Lightly knocking on the bathroom door, she whispered,"Lilli? Everything alright?"

"Yeah! I'll be out in a minute..." Lilliana said about to get out. That bath was just what she needed. She wrapped herself in a towel and opened the bathroom door. "Is Rey still down stairs?" She asked.

"I think so, i didn't move him while I was down there, I was wondering whether I should or not. How are you feeling?" Katharina said.

"If you get hungry there is some cake in the fridge, and the lasagna is still warm in the oven." Katharina smiled.

"I'm kind of tired too, so I'll go over to my place and shower, is it okay if I sleep here tonight? If you wanna be alone I can just bring Kapua home though, she's in your room."

"It's fine if you sleep here I'm perfectly okay with it." Lilliana smiled. "Anyways my mom most likely wouldn't like you sleeping at home by yourself." She started down the stairs to get sleeping Rey. [gosh and I thought I was tired...] Lilliana carefully picked him up. As she was about to climb up the stairs again Rey woke up with a yawn. "Where are we going?"

"My room to sleep."

"Oh..." He said and curled up in her hands.

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit," Katharina smiled and went down the stairs. _Tomorrow's going to be a long day...what if we get another emergency in the middle of the night again? Lilliana and I can't take another fight right now, especially with all of this stuff going on...and we have barely gotten sleep lately._

Katharina sighed as she shifted the key in the lock. There was a subtle click, and she was in. It was eerily quiet, but she was used to the sound of silence.

"I'm home," she whispered, making her way towards her room. There were remnants of the late night still all over her room. _Thank goodness Mom didn't see this...she'd just freak out!_

Katharina gathered her clothes, filling the silence with her humming. She half danced into the bathroom, turning on the radio and the shower. The water was hot, but she stepped in anyway, allowing her body to turn red. She turned the knob so that the heat eased up, but the room was already filled with steam. She scrubbed her hair. _Why did my first kiss have to be with a no good villain?_

"Ugh!" she grunted.

She unloaded all of her frustrations in the shower. As she stepped out the steam cleared, her mind was free. She sang along to the radio as she dressed herself. She had a hop in her step as she went out the door. It was cold outside, but she took the time to appreciate the stars in the sky. She couldn't see many of them, but she still looked ahead.

When she could feel her hair freezing, she went over to Lilliana's. "I'm back," she loudly whispered.

While Katharina went home to shower. Lilliana got into her pjs and into bed. She put Rey in front of her. "Hey Rey... I have a question..."

Rey opened her eyes a bit and looked at her. "What is it?"

"Where all the Roses girls?"

Rey shook his head. "Actually you're my first girl... Normally all the miraculous stick with one gender..."

"Why?" Lilliana asked.

Rey shrugged. "It's easier I guess. I'm not sure."

Lilliana shut her eyes. "It's strange though ain't it? You picked me..."

Rey didn't responded because he was fast asleep soon so was Lilliana before Katharina got back.

Katharina could hear their breaths cutting through the silence.

"They must all be asleep," She smiled, making her way up the stairs into Lilliana's room. They were all sound asleep. Katharina found Kapua on Lilliana's rug. She gently picked her up.

"h..uh..." The sleepy Kapua remarked.

"Shhh, go to sleep, I'm going to put you on the bed." Katharina whispered.

"Mm...Rey...no..no..don't do it...noooo..he..he won't be able to transform anymore..Rey save yourself..Rose...rose...ro...se" Kapua's words were cut off by her snore.

"What?..." _Rose? What is she dreaming about? It can't be the battle...who won't be able to transform anymore? Rey? I should talk to Lilliana…_

Katharina looked over to her peaceful face. She contemplated waking her, but Katharina just went into the guest room and went to sleep. Kapua was beside her, and for a while Katharina just looked at her, puzzled by what she had been talking about.

Kapua was terrified, it was happening again-Rey had been captured. She felt powerless. But the boy- his sadness was great. His companion was taken from him-he had failed to protect him.

"Rey...Rey...R..ey..REYYYY!" He shrieked. He could not be Rose anymore- his time as a superhero was gone. But that was not what upset him. Rey was his family-and he was gone.

"How could I let them take you? How could I..." He cried.

Kapua flew over to him, the rain drops pelting at her wings.

"Shhh, it is not your fault. Look at me."

The boy did not lift his head.

"C'mon," she kissed his head,"Please look at me,"

The boy's sobs were muffled as he looked up at her, she had sat on his knees.

Kapua woke up. It was 3AM. She looked at Katharina's sleeping face next to her.

She gave a sigh of relief, but the memory still pained her.

 _We have to tell them one day, Rey._

She laid back down, closer to Katharina.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilliana alarm went off at seven she groaned. "Katharina I don't wanna get up..."

Katharina was already up by the time that the alarm went off. She was still laying in bed.

"I feel that. But we have to go to school, how will lil ol Romeo survive without Juliet?" She laughed as she got out of bed. Stretching, she looked over at Kapua, who had been asleep. _I need to ask her about what she said last night, but I need to talk about it with Lilliana first_

"Hey Lilli, can I-" Katharina saw Rey and Kapua look at her.

"Actually never mind. We need to get ready quickly, class starts in 40 minutes!"

"I know... She said and got up." And stretch. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a shirt and and jeans. "It doesn't take me long to eat and get dressed and it's only a five minute walk... Soo..."

"Don't sass me, Juliet!" Katharina teased on her way out the door.

"I'll be back, gotta get dressed. Wanna stop by a bakery on the way?" Katharina said, but she didn't wait for a reply.

She went into her room, grabbing a combination of a sweater, skirt, sneakers, and two hair bows to top off the look. She decided to put her hair into two braids, and in no time she was back at Lilliana's.

"LILLLIIIII COMMMEEEE ONNNN~!" She sang.

She quickly got dressed and went down stairs Rey already in her bag. "Bye mom!" She yelled as she came out of her bedroom.

She must of had a late night. "Bye hon..." Lilliana's mom said groggily.

Lilliana walked outside. "I'm here I'm here..."

"So let's go to the bakery! What are you going to order?" Katharina hummed, after that shower last night, everything felt okay.

"A muffin most likely... I'm not all that hungry..." Lilliana said smiling.

"Wanna get something for Marcel? He strikes me as a croissant breakfast sandwich kind of guy," Katharina said, opening the door of the bakery. She was brought over to the display case by the wonderful smell of the pastries inside.

"This all looks so good!" Katharina said. She turned her head towards Lilliana, only to see that Marcel was just finished with his order, and hand been leaning against the display case on the other side of the bakery, looking at Lilliana.

"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, fate hath madeth your paths cross yet again, Juliet~!" She teased Lilliana.

Lilliana wasn't paying attention but was too focus on what food she should get.

Katharina giggled, Lilliana hadn't noticed Marcel yet. _She'll have to face the consequences of not being aware of her environment~ hehe_

"Lilliana, what do you want? Tell me and I'll go order it." Katharina smiled.

Lilliana back was towards Marcel when she faced Katharina. "Chocolate chip muffin... Want me to go find us a seat?" She asked.

"Yes, that'd be great!" Katharina mischievously smiled at her and went to order. She ordered a lot for herself: a chocolate chip muffin, croissant, quiche, among other things, along with some foods for Kapua, Rey, and Lilliana. _Haha, I'm sure she'll notice him now_

Marcel had seen Lilliana the moment she was outside the store window. _Should I go and talk to her? Or should I just leave…_ He was a bit nervous, but when he saw her looking for a seat, he sat down at a table and called her over.

"Hey, Lilliana!? Would you and Katharina like to join me?"

Lilliana smiled and walked over to Marcel surprised to see him here. "Oh I didn't even notice you were here... I'm oblivious sometimes..."

Marcel laughed, "That's okay, I'm the same way sometimes,"

Katharina made it over to their table, setting down Lilliana's lone muffin on the table, and opening the large box of bakery delights to decide what she would eat first, deciding to eat a chocolate scone.

* * *

"So, you guys ready to go? Class is in 10 minutes but you know how Miss. Jackson is about "tardiness" " Katharina rolled her eyes and placed the bakery box in one hand, eating her scone in the other.

Lilliana nodded and picked up her half eaten muffin and threw it away

"Aww, I could've eaten that!" Katharina said, gazing sadly at the muffin that had been thrown away.

Marcel was walking next to Lilliana, he had already finished eating. "So, what is your favorite class at school? So far I've really liked gym class, I love playing basketball and running in races, but math class has not been my favorite. I can never keep up with what she puts on the board, and I constantly have to ask others for help, but so far I haven't found anyone that understands it enough to teach it to me." Marcel shrugged.

"Really? What she teaches in that class is stupidly easy... Well to me anyways I get other people but I mean..." Lilliana smiled nervously. _Mouth stop…_

"Really? That's great! Do you think that you could...umm...like you don't have to or anything...but I'd really appreciate it if you could tutor me?" Marcel blushed.

Katharina smiled wide so that she could suppress her giggle.

Marcel nervously laughed, "It's okay if you don't want to or you can't."

Lilliana smiled. "No no. I'll gladly do it.. I can try my best at least I'm not that good at teaching others..."

"Thanks you so much!" Marcel smiled at her.

* * *

They made it to the classroom, but before they took their seats, they were surrounded by stares and quiet chatters.

"Are they together now?"said one person.

"This has to be a joke." said another.

Katharina felt tense.

"So, have you all done ANYTHING productive with your lives in the past 24 hours?" Katharina yelled at the people that had been chattering, she was met with no response. "No, I thought not. Take out your textbooks, Miss. Jackson is going to have you guys turn to page 136 today to review factoring."

Miss. Jackson came into the room. Everyone suddenly looked away from Marcel, Lilliana, and Katharina.

"Class, turn to page 136, we're reviewing factoring today. And you three, go to the seats."

Lilliana looked at Katharina... "It's okay if they talk about me.. I don't care." She whispered. Lilliana then looked down and quickly went to her seat about and opened her book. She knows that everyone around her is watching her. _Don't think about it Lilliana ignore them like you've always have and they will ignore you back. It will blow over in a few days. Something new always takes its place._

Katharina acknowledged what Lilliana said, but still felt that it was necessary for her to try to protect her.

* * *

During the break between classes, Katharina went over to Lilliana's desk, and asked her if she could go to the vending machine with her. Katharina had to talk to Lilliana, but she could not do it in front of everyone, especially in front of Rey and Kapua.

"I'll buy you something if you want, I just need to get something to drink to go with those bakery items I bought." Katharina smiled and leaned closer to Lilli's ear. "I have something for Rey and Kapua at lunch too, but I really need to talk to you." She glanced over at Rey, who wasn't paying attention to her,"away from everyone, and I mean everyone, please, it's important."

Lilliana nodded. "Okay it sounds important." Lilliana got up. People around her looked at her. _Ignore them._ "Come on." She said smiling.

They walked over to the vending machine.

"Okay so last night I heard Kapua talking in her sleep, she said something about Rose, I couldn't really make sense of what she was saying, but she seemed really distressed and she mentioned about a guy not being able to transform anymore? And for Rey to save himself? I think that she was reliving a past memory, but I couldn't think of anything that she had told me in the past that related to what she said. I'm not absolutely sure, but what if they're keeping something from us?"

Katharina was a bit frazzled. She looked at Lilli with a worried expression. Turning to the vending machine she sighed. She leaned her head against the vending machine. "Though I could be overthinking this whole thing, Kapua could've just had a nightmare. I wanted to talk to you first, I wasn't sure whether I should ask her about it or not."

Lilliana shrugged. "I mean they been here since almost the beginning most likely. I bet they have been through a lot since they been here. So I wouldn't be surprised if she had a nightmare or a past memory..."

"Yeah you're right, it must be from way back when. I'll just talk to Kapua later about it, she probably has held that all in for a long time, she should talk to someone about it." Katharina smiled. "So what do you want? I got myself a few coffee drinks, and I got Kapua her strawberry ice tea, wanna get something for Rey?"

* * *

After one boring lecture it was time for gym. Once they got to the locker room everyone stopped and looked at her before they started talking again.

"How much do I hate people?" Lilliana whispered to Katharina.

Katharina laughed. Katharina walked over to Lilliana & her's locker, putting in the combination as she hummed the tune she used to remember each number. She took out her clothes, leaving the locker open for Lilliana. She went to go get changed, and then made her way outside.

Lilliana put away her stuff and grabbed her clothes. she shut her locker.

"Oh so why he pick you?" A girl asked coming up to her. "Everyone wants to know why a prince would pick the no body while there are plenty of us around."

Lilliana narrowed her eyes. "He picked me because I'm not like anyone like you who are the same." She pushed by her and went to get changed. Ones she was done the locker room was empty. _Weird…_ she thought and made her way outside.

Katharina sat on the bleachers as soon as she was out of the locker room, ignoring the others. She looked out the window, waiting for the gym teacher to do attendance, when a guy came up to her.

"Um, hello!" He said.

She looked at him with a peculiar face. He was handsome, and his black hair was held back by a few clips. He seemed older than her, but she was not sure how much older.

"Um, hi?" she responded.

"I'm the substitute teacher for today, maybe you know my brother?"

Marcel saw what seemed like his brothers back when he got out of the locker room. "Oh no he isn't-" he said under his breath, making his way to Fabien who was talking to Katharina.

"Who is your brother?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?" Marcel exclaimed.

"Ah here's the little rascal. He's in love you see, not thinking straight." Fabien flicked him in the head. "Respect your older brother!"

"Ow! Fabien don't tell me you're here to do what I think you're here to do..."

"Oh you mean figure out who this little lady that's captured your heart is and observe her to make sure she's good for you? If that's what you thought, then your partially right. The coach called me in for a favor, and now I'm here. But who might you be, little lady?" He gave Katharina a big grin.

"I'm Katharina Liseo, are you going to take attendance? Also yes it was my brother that you played with, Manny." _How cute a brotherly love relationship they have!_ Katharina giggled.

"Ahh Manny's little sis! You were a little squirt when I first met you, you any good at hoops now?" Fabien was charming, just like his brother, but Katharina didn't mind it as much.

"Um, not exactly?" she said.

"Okay so you shall be our captain for today then, Katharina! You should have more confidence in yourself, I'm sure you have a ton of leadership qualities."

"Oh no no no, how about we make someone else captain? I'd rather just run laps-basketball isn't my thing." Katharina attempted to persuade him.

"Fabien-" Marcel intervened.

"That's COACH Fabien to you,"

"Okay, Coachhh Fabien," Marcel nagged, "Don't force her to do something she doesn't want to there are so many other people that would love to be captain."

"Oh...hmm...I guess you're right.." Fabien grinned, "I just had a spectacular idea. How about we have Lilliana be captain?"

"NO!" Katharina shouted. "Please don't make her, I'll do it!"

Fabien blew his whistle.

"Okay class, let's take attendance. Where is Lilliana?" he grinned.

Lilliana walked into class. "I'm here..." She said suspiciously as everyone was staring at her.

"Ah! There's one of the team captains-"

"Um what?" Lilliana said walking up to him. "I'm not being team captain."

"Um yes yes you are... And the other will be..." He looked at Marcel and smiled. "YOU! My brother Marcel will be the other Captain."

"Your brother?" Lilliana said looking in between the two she could see no much of the resemblance.

"Yeah?..." Fabien said and smiled and looked at Marcel. "It's not her is it?" He asked.

Lilliana went over to Katharina. "Um you're my co captain so stand next to me and pick the people so I don't have too.."

Marcel gave a loud sigh, and dragged his brother to the edge of the gym.

"You're kidding me right? Why do you have to do this to me? I finally told her my feelings yesterday! I don't want to bring her more trouble!" Marcel glared at Fabien. "And yes, yes it is her. You got a problem?" Marcel was not a happy camper.

 _If I could punch him right now...I swear to god..ugh_

"Um, sure? I guess I'll choose our team. Sorry, he wanted to make me the captain and then it turned into this whole mess and now you're captain. And um, Marcel's brother..." Katharina lowered her voice as she glanced at Fabien, "We might have a bit of trouble coming our way. He was my brother's basketball teammate from a few years ago, he was a nice guy from what I remember, but I'm not sure how he could be now. He knows that Marcel has feelings for you, and he said he's going to take this opportunity to observe you. I have a feeling he might have a few things up his sleeve, so we have to be slick."

Katharina looked around the gym, she had the perfect team in mind. "Right now, let's focus on getting a team together. I know the perfect kids to pick. I may not look like I know much about basketball, but when I was younger I'd always sit with the coach and he'd teach me everything he knew. He really wanted me to play basketball like my brother, but I decided not to. It's a commitment I can't make with-well you know what. "Okay, so are you ready?"

* * *

Right after Lilliana's team got a three pointer, Fabien blew the whistle.

"THAT'S GAME EVERYONE!" He yelled. "Mars team won by one point. It was a very entertaining game!" Fabien smiled at Marcel and walked over to him. "She is very timid... You sure you like her or is it just because of her looks?"

Lilliana was laying on the ground breathing heavily. "You know... What I've notice is that whenever I exercise and like do this types of sports... My asthma acts up alittle." She said to Katharina. "But any other time.. It doesn't.."

Marcel bent over, he was out of breath from the game. He glanced up at Fabien, and then over to Lilliana who was on the floor. "I am absolutely sure I like her, her looks are just icing on the cake," he have Fabien a big grin. "But don't you dare mess this up for me! She's the first girl I've gotten to look at me beyond the Prince exterior. I..."

Marcel took a deep breath, his face dripped in sweat. His eyes wandered back over to Lilliana. "I just really like her, okay?" He looked down nervously.

Katharina attempted to help Lilliana up, but decided to just sit next to her. Katharina held her knees in her arms as she sat.

"Maybe you don't have asthma, you're just allergic to sports! I would know, my sister's a doctor." Looking over at Lilliana, she grinned. "That game actually went much better than I thought it would. I haven't played basketball in months! It actually...felt pretty nice." Katharina rested her head on the top of her knees.

Laying back, she turned her head to the gym ceiling. "We should probably get up before Fabien comes over here."

Lilliana nodded. "Just one more minute.." She said wheezing. "Breath hasn't come back fully yet and laying down helps.." Lilliana and smiled and then turned her head to look at Marcel. She saw him watching her. She smiled at him blushing a bit.

Fabien followed Marcel's gaze. "I get it." He patted him hard on Marcels back. "You should properly introduced me you know... It's what brothers do with their girlfriends!" He then started to walk over to Lilliana and Katharina.

Lilliana saw him walking towards them.. "Hey look you were right..."

"Wait Fabien don-" It was too late, Fabien had already started walking towards the girls. _Oh god, this could go very wrong._ Marcel went and caught up with Fabien.

 _Maybe I can guide the conversation so it doesn't go into a bad direction.._ he thought. Marcel opened his mouth to speak, but was instantly interrupted by Katharina.

"So Coach, how was my playing? Not to bad for a squirt, huh?" She smiled. She looked over at Lilliana, and quickly gazed at Marcel. "I bet I could take you on, one on one!" She got up and tackled him to the ground. Before he could lift her off of him, she yelled, "You both, RUN!" Her plan was pretty decent, at least it seemed like a good idea before it happened. But then she realized- _Oh god, what have I gotten myself into.._

Lilliana quickly got up and grabbed Marcel's hand and they both ran to opposite side of the gym. "Wait for me until once your changed okay?" She asked and went into the locker room blushing.

Lilliana went into the locker room and she looked around. Everyone was quiet watching her with a smirk. "Umhm... What's going on?" She asked. Suddenly the same girl who had confronted her earlier on came up to her.

"So here you are again.. Making plans with your new boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend just because we are going to go out doesn't make him automatically my boyfriend.."

"This is a joke right?" She asked.

"No?..." Lilliana answered. "But I get it why you all think that. But can't you just drop it already?"

"We can't..." She said

"Why not?"

"Because you aren't like him. Like us."

"I don't want to have this conversation anymore.." She said and pushed by her. She grabbed Lilliana arm. "Just watch your back alright? You don't know who wants to sabotage thing." Lilliana looked at the girl she was smirking at her. She tugged away her arm and let the mass of girl to go get changed

"Wait for- Okay- Yeah- Sure- I'll uh, wait," He nervously babbled. Marcel watched her walk to the locker room, she was so beautiful. Once he had made it into the locker room and saw that no one was in there, he jumped up and screamed "YES! Yes yes yes!"

He gazed down at his hand. Blushing, he thought, _We held hands- We actually held hands! And SHE was the one who took my hand into hers! And she wants to meet up with me! Oh my godddddd!_ Marcel did a little victory dance while he was in the shower, and he even started singing. He completely forgot that he was at school.

* * *

She blushed and looked at his face. "Um...um..sorry...uh.. coach..." She was embarrassed.

Katharina was more conscious of herself around boys after that whole fiasco last night- but she had forgotten to factor in that Fabien was also a boy, even if he was their coach. She still hadn't moved, she was frozen on top of him, her face completely flushed.

Fabien smiled at Katharina. "Not bad not bad at all. Your brother taught you well." He turned his head toward the locker rooms. "You're going to be late if don't go change. And also... Your friend.. Lilliana? She will be okay for my brother. She not a very good sports player but she good at other things correct?" He asked.

Katharina giggled, Fabien's words made her unfreeze. She got off of Fabien. "Yes she is, she's one of the best people I know." She smiled. Looking towards the locker rooms, her expression softened.

"I was a little iffy about your brother though- I didn't know he was your brother, but I just couldn't trust him with that Princely exterior. Plus he gave me these weird vibes- but in the end I took a risk and helped him out." She smiled."But I'll go get changed, Coach." She winked at him and started walking towards the locker room.

Fabien watch her go and smiled. Then he went into the boy's locker room and heard Marcel singing. "MARCEL! HURRY UP OR YOU WILL MISS LITTLE MISS PRINCESS." He said trying to hold in a laugh.

* * *

Lilliana was already dress once Katharina came in she was by their locker looking for something. "Come on I know I brought it in here..." She said to herself. They were the only two people in the locker room. "I have no time for this!"

"Did you lose something?" Katharina asked Lilliana, she could see that she looked worried.

Lilliana looked at Katharina. "My phone was in here and now it's not... I don't get it. I was locked... It must be in my backpack.." She said.

"Maybe you left it at home?" Katharina was worried. _Maybe those girls did something… I'll have to investigate later._

"I have to shower, we only have a few minutes left." Katharina went over to the shower and rinsed herself. The cold water felt good against her hot, sweaty body. She quickly returned to Lilliana, and went to a dressing booth near her locker. "I'm sure it'll be fine. Do you have a password on your phone? Or a tracker app?"

Lilliana nodded. "Yeah hopefully.." She sighed. "I need to go meet Marcel..." Lilliana said and half smiled walking out of the locker room with her stuff.

Katharina smiled at Lilliana as she walked away, she had already finished getting back into her clothes. _This is too suspicious, Lilliana never leaves her phone at home, something must've happened...the timing is terrible too, with the whole Marcel thing….I have to look for those girls._

* * *

Marcel shut off the shower and blushed, he had just realized he was not at home. He walked out of the shower to see Fabien casually leaning against the wall, he seemed as if he was holding in a laugh.

Embarrassed, he walked past him, "Not a word of this to anyone, okay?"

"Oh I won't... I won't." Fabien said smiling. "Totally won't tell Lilliana."

"YOU BETTER NOT!" Marcel yelled, his face was still flushed with embarrassment.

"Go and hurry up and meet your little princess before she leaves." Fabien said.

Marcel grinned at him and quickly dressed, he jogged to the outside of the gym, assuming that was where she meant she wanted to hangout. He was nervous, but elated that she wanted to talk to him. _What could it be that she wants to talk about?_ he sat on a bench, waiting in his pool of anxiety and excitement

Lilliana saw where Marcel was sitting and sat down next to him. "Hey... Um.. I didn't know your brother went here." She said.

* * *

Katharina walked out of the locker room, and slowly creeped over to the little "hideout" that the popular group had. It was in no way secret, but it was never supposed to be. She carefully positioned her phone pointing to the location, using her phone camera selfie mode to get a clear picture of them, but look casual at the same time. She saw the group of people in a circle, they were gazing at something, but she couldn't tell what.

Katharina got a glimpse of what they were looking at when the group burst into laughter. _THAT'S LILLIANA'S PHONE!_ She could tell that it was Lilliana's phone, because it had the little Rose charm that she had helped Rey pick out. Katharina took a few extra photos of the girls with the phone, before putting away her own phone.

 _I have to talk to Lilliana_! Katharina ran towards the gym. _I'll have to wait if she is still with Marcel…_

The group of girls started making their way towards the gym, but had not crossed paths with Katharina. They were almost at the gym entrance when Katharina noticed them, she quickly hid into the corner.

She took out her camera just in case something happened.

The girls walked up to Lilliana and Marcel sitting on the bench.

"Um, hi? What do you guys need? If it's not urgent can you save it for later, we're in the middle of something here." Marcel said.

The girls ignored what Marcel said and showed him a picture of Lilliana in her Rose outfit.

"HEY THAT'S MY PHONE!" She said and took it away from them. "How did you get this?" She asked.

The girls ignored her. "See Marcel she's a nerd. You should be like someone of your own kind. Not this pile of trash." The girl smirked at Lilliana. "She's a nobody..."

Lilliana looked down knowing that they were right. She stood up and turned to Marcel.

"I like you I really do. But I'm not going to put up with this if it means I have to be with you. I'm sorry I... I just can't..." She said and pushed through the group of girls. They were all laughing at her.

The girl turned to Marcel. "So you wanna hang out later?" She asked him.

* * *

Katharina had recorded the whole thing, she quickly ran and got Fabien.

"Hey, so um we have a bit of a situation, and for the sake of your brother's & Lilliana's romance I'd recommend you don't ask too many questions and just help me out." She grabbed his hand and headed towards the principal's office. She knocked on the door,

"Sir, it's Katharina Liseo, I have an urgent matter to discuss with you, and for this school's reputation I suggest you let me in. Just so you know, this involves a large group of your students." Katharina looked at Fabien, hoping that he'd back her up.

"Give me your phone, I'm going to need it." She whispered to Fabien, and he obliged. She did a few things to his phone, but it seemed as if nothing had happened.

The principal let them in, and his secretary shifted from her previous spot, which seemed to be the desk, to behind him. Katharina made sure Fabien's phone was in her coat pocket, with the camera peeking out.

"Yes, what is it?" they asked.

"A group of your students has been harassing my friend, Lilliana, since yesterday.-"

"That's not a bullying case if it only started yester-" the principal cut in.

"-day, yes I know sir, I've read the handbook. But I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd let me plead my case before you try shutting me down. And just between me and you, you both should choose a different location to have your affair." Katharina interjected.

"Affair? Young lady how-" The secretary tried to fit in, but Katharina interrupted.

"Ma'am no offense but what you both do with your lives is your own business. I don't care to intervene. But a large group of girls have not only harassed Lilliana, but have stolen her cellular phone, and threw aside any sense of dignity and honor by invading her privacy. And most recently they have embarrassed her in front of the others using the information they wrongly looked at."

"That's a serious accusation you have there, Miss. Liseo. Do you have any proof?"

"Yes Sir, I do," Katharina took out her phone with the video of what had just happened to Lilliana, and gave the phone to Fabien to bring over to them.

Fabien nodded at Katharina and brought the phone over to the principle. "I saw it myself sir. It's very interesting."

"I see, I guess we'll need to call these girls down and take disciplinary action. Miss. Liseo, you may leave."

* * *

Marcel was beyond angry. "If you all are willing to do this to a girl, simply because I like her, then I'm quite sure the only trash here is you, ladies." He glared at them, and ran after Lilliana. _How could I let this happen, I should've been more careful._

"Lilliana, wait!" he yelled.

Lilliana looked over at Marcel. "Marcel I don't..." She started but Marcel took her arm and turned her to him. "Marcel..."

Katharina and Fabien left the room, they saw Lilliana and Marcel down the hall. "They look like they're about to have their first kiss!" Katharina excitedly whispered to Fabien.

"How nice, they get to do it with someone that they actually like," she added.

Looking down, she was a bit sad. She pulled Fabien to the side, so they would be out of sight, but she did not factor in their noise level. _I sure hope they didn't hear our steps…_

Marcel took Lilliana head and pull it in so their lips met.

 _What?.. What am I doing why can't I pull back?_ Lilliana thought. finally after what felt like years, Marcel pulled back both their faces bright red.

Fabien watched them and smirked. "Amateur..." He looked at Katharina. "Do you wanna?" He said joking.

Katharina looked at Fabien, she was blushing. "Sorry, I don't think I can kiss you- there's this guy and umm.." She blushed. She had not caught on that he was joking.

"It's not that you're not attractive or anything- and I'm sure you have experience but I only had my first kiss last night, and I'm just kind of a mess because of it, since the guy took my first kiss. And I think I might like him, but maybe it was the kiss- I don't know, I'm not too familiar with all this romantic emotional stuff- but yeah- umm- I'm sorry," Katharina kept babbling.

Fabien smiled and nudged her. "Wow. Has your brother told you never to take me serious?"

"Oh umm," Katharina grabbed her arm.

"Can you forget everything I just said? That'd be great. And don't you dare mention this to anyone, the last thing I need is someone trying to guess who it is." Katharina looked around the corner, where Lilliana and Marcel were. With their faces bright red, they were staring into each others eyes.

Katharina looked back at Fabien, "Looks like Romeo and Juliet have had their first kiss together," she smiled.

Fabien nodded. "I guess so... So cute young love ain't it?" He asked

"Indeed, but it can also be a tangled mess. Should we interrupt the young couple?" She smirked.

"They have no idea that we saw them~!" Katharina joked.

Fabien nodded. "We should but I think we should wait until they are talking."

"Yes- wait, they're talking, but it seems serious, let's wait a few minutes." Katharina whispered to Fabien.

* * *

Lilliana looked at Marcel. "Um so uhh..."

Marcel kept looking into her deep hazel eyes. They were such a beautiful combination of brown and green, he felt as if he could see the whole world in them.

His face was entirely flush; during the kiss his mind had gone blank. He snapped back into reality, but not entirely.

"I'm sorry- but.." he looked down, and then his eyes wandered back to her face,"did you...feel it too?" His face got even redder.

Lilliana looked away but nodded. "Yeah..." She said and smiled. "Yeah I did.."

Marcel smiled wide. He didn't know what to say, but he felt like smiling. He found himself looking at her, again.

 _She is so beautiful._ He thought.

Fabien watched them. "Can we go out there now?" He asked her.

"Yes, go for it." Katharina smiled at Fabien. She started walking in their direction, but she was quiet about it, she wanted to sneak up on them. She appeared right behind Lilliana, but Marcel was too dreamy eyed to notice.

Fabien walked right up to Marcel and wrapped his arm around him. "Wakey, wakey! Don't want to scare off your little princess, do we?" He said and snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Katharina grabbed Lilliana's arm. She smiled softly at her, seeing her rosy cheeks. _How cute._ Katharina thought, looking at them both. She blushed, thinking that maybe she could have the same kind of pure love one day too- maybe even with that mystery villain from the night before.

Marcel was still dreamy, but Fabien's presence started to shatter the moment Marcel had been stuck in. _I didn't even get to talk to her…_ He blushed, and looked at Lilliana. He had so many things that he had wanted to tell her, but his body could not resist giving her a kiss when he had seen her face. He had just wanted to help her, to make her happy, to prove to her that he could protect her, but in the end, they shared a kiss. But it was a beautiful kiss, and it felt like a mini shock had gone through him when their lips touched. _The kiss tasted like..chocolate…_ He thought.

But he had no time to dote on it, Fabien's presence was much too big to ignore. He glared at Fabien, and gazed over at Lilliana as if to say, "Sorry about this".

Katharina smiled at Fabien, when she took a closer look at him, she could see parts of him that were similar to Marcel.

She tugged on Lilliana's arm, "We need to get to class, lunch is almost over," she smiled. As they walked away, Katharina looked back over her shoulder at Marcel and Fabien.

"His face just screams teenager in love, doesn't it, Fabien?" Katharina winked at Fabien, and gave the brothers a large smirk.

She looked at Lilliana and giggled.

Lilliana nodded. "Um... I'll see you later Marcel okay?" She said and walked off with Katharina.

"Awe so sweet my little kissy brother." Fabien said teasing.

Marcel was a little sick of the teasing.

"Could you cut it out for a bit, bro? I'm not really in the mood right now."

Marcel was somewhat conflicted; he was annoyed at Fabien for interrupting them, but it was mostly the things that went unsaid that were bothering him.

"Why are you so mad? You had the kiss of your dreams and you are sooooo pissy..." Fabien said.

"There are still things that I didn't get to talk to her about. And I realized- what if boss doesn't let me date her?" Marcel felt a little nervous, he finally got her to see him and his feelings, but now things were a mess. He didn't even get to show her that it would be okay, that everyone should leave them alone now.

"Who cares what the boss says?" Fabien said and shook his head. "Hurry up. Go get her and ACTUALLY talk to her please."

Marcel started running after Katharina and Lilliana. _I need to talk to her NOW!_ Marcel was determined to get these things that were on his mind out in the open. He did not want her to worry about having to deal with others, she needed to know that everything would be okay.

* * *

"Seems you and I have had our first kisses back to back!" Katharina joked.

"Also, it doesn't seem that you caught on? We don't have anymore classes, schools over. Still stuck in Lalaland?"

She looked over at Lilliana for a second, giving her a sincere expression.

"So um, how was it? How are you feeling?" Katharina asked.

"Really?" She said. "Oh I uh.." Lilliana shrugged. "I don't know... Good I guess."

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, after the situation with those girls you must be conflicted. Let's go to the library or the arcade for a bit, we need to get your mind off of everything for a little while." Katharina smiled.

Lilliana nodded but looked back at Marcel before turning the corner.

He was about to get to them, he yelled "Lilliana!" hoping that she would turn around.

Lilliana stopped and turned around looking at Marcel. "Um..." She looked at Katharina then back to Marcel. "Hi?"

Marcel finally caught up to them. He looked at Lilliana's face, she seemed a bit confused.

"Can I talk to you?" His face started to get a rosy pink. "In private?" He glanced over at Katharina.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the library, but if you wanna go home, or you...just let me know if you wanna meet up. I'm going to go do a few things first." Katharina waved goodbye and gave them a smile.

When they were finally alone, Marcel looked at Lilliana.

He gave her a gentle smile, "I just...needed to talk to you about some things, because I didn't get to say it back there."

He grabbed her hand.

"I want you to know- I'm here for you. And I don't care if you're a Rose superfan, or if you're quiet, or anything anyone could say to try to tear us apart."

He squeezed her hand a little bit. "I'm here with you, and I will always be here- even if you don't want to date me- I'm here to help you and to protect you. I..just want you to be happy."

His expression dampened for a moment, quickly turning into a soft gaze. "Even if...I'm not the one you'd be happy with." A few moments of silence passed, Marcel was thinking. "And I know, it might be a little difficult if we got together, there's always our parents to deal with, and others, but we can get through it, together."

He smiled.

Lilliana smiled. "As long we are on the same page everything will be okay?" She asked

Marcel gave a sigh of relief. Yes!" he answered happily.

Lilliana laughed. "You're cute you know that?"

Marcel gave Lilliana the biggest grin before he laughed. "No, I did not, but one thing I do know, is that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He gave her a large smile.

Lilliana blushed. "Well i wouldn't go that far..."

Marcel started leaning in towards her- he couldn't help it, when he saw her face it was like he wasn't in control of his body anymore.

Lilliana smiled and let her lips touch his. It felt like electricity was running through her every time they touch.

His hands brought her closer once their lips had touched. Then he let her go, giving her a smile as he gazed into her eyes. Their faces were centimeters apart, and his heart could not rest, he felt as if it would burst at any moment.

"I-I should go... I need to find Katharina.." She smiled and backed away from him.

"Okay," he smiled. "He put a piece of paper in her hand before she got up.

"Here's my number if you need anything, call me. Or if you don't need anything," he blushed. "You can call me whenever,"

Lilliana put it in her bag and smiled. "Thanks... I'll call you when I get home okay?" She said and started to walk away.

"Sure thing," Marcel smiled and watched her walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Katharina had run off, with a plan of what to do. _I need to meet with him again_ , she thought. It was the perfect opportunity as well, as Lilliana was occupied. Katharina didn't have much choice in where she could go- she did not know where the Weed's headquarters was. She whispered for Kapua as soon as she was outside. Kapua found her immediately.

"Did something happen?" Kapua asked.

"A lot actually- but I'm sure you saw plenty." Katharina had spotted Kapua several times during the day- she knew that she had been watching.

"Yes I did! That training we did is paying off, you're getting really good at observing everything!" Kapua smiled. Katharina smiled back at her, but her expression became more serious.

"I want to meet with him- to talk with the boy from last night," she blushed.

"But there are only a few ways I can maybe see him again- if another akuma is released, or if by some chance he's at the park again- I don't know." she looked down.

"I just..have to see him again.."

Kapua looked at Katharina. "I know, sweetie. But we can't rush into this. You must be patient, you should eventually meet again if it is meant to be."

"But- how can I just wait!?" tears started forming in Katharina's eyes. "He's responsible for all this!" She broke down and knelt to the ground."What is happening to me?" Katharina grabbed her bag off the ground, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I should just go..home. Yeah, home."

Katharina got up and started walking towards her house, but it would take a long time before she would actually get there, and she knew this. Kapua followed after her, and became comfortable on Katharina's shoulder, where she snuggled against her neck.

"Everything will turn out for the best, don't you worry." Kapua whispered.

* * *

Lilliana started to walk to her house. Rey came out and sat on her shoulder with a piece of paper in his hand. "You know I don't trust him no matter what he says." He said examining it.

"And that's okay. As long as you know I'm happy everything will be okay." She smiled suddenly out of nowhere a flash of light knocked her over. A man with a red suit on stood over her.

"I'm lighting. Have you seen Rose anywhere today?" He asked. Lilliana shook her head, _awe crap here we go again_ "So sad..." He smiled and ran off.

She looked at her bag. Rey was trying his best to hide. "I guess my phone call will have to wait... Come on..." She said and grabbed her bag to find a place to discreetly transform.

Lilliana put her stuff down in the alley. "Rey-"

"Can't we like have a break day I'm sure Katharina has this under control."

"Rey!" Lilliana said scolding.

Rey sighed. "Fine..."

"You are so lazy... REY TRANSFORM!" Rey was sucked into her bracelet and a flash of light later Lilliana was Rose. Rose walked out of the alley way just in time to see a flower come floating down at her.

* * *

Katharina saw a man in a red suit appear out of nowhere on the street.

"Kapua- we need to transform."

Kapua had fallen asleep on Katharina's shoulder.

"Kapua transcend!" Katharina yelled once she had gotten into a nearby alley. She transformed into Lotus. She dropped her things by her front door, and went back to the street where she had first saw the guy in the suit.

"Rose?" She whispered into a lotus flower, and blew it away.

The lotus projected a small video in its petals. The flower then whispered, "Hey Rose, where are you? I'm on main street, the bad guy is right by me." Lotus's face shifted to the side, fixated on the man standing in the street.

"He's in a red suit- I haven't figured out what his motive is- but get here quick. See you soon." There was a slightly nervous smile on Lotus' face, leading to the end of the projection.

Katharina climbed to the roof. _I need to stay above and wait for Rose- No use trying to attack my myself._ She stayed covered.

Rose nodded to herself and picked up her backpack. She was still somewhat far away from her house and didn't want to leave her bag lying around. She made her way to Lotus. "Yo so I ran into this dude earlier and he was looking for me..." She said squatting next to her the bag still on.

"He was looking for you? Like you- or Rose?" Katharina asked. She looked down into the street.

"Maybe his akuma has something to do with Rose? But his suit is red and I can't see what exactly could be his akuma. We need to attack- even if we don't have a plan. Kapua can't take too much right now." Katharina fixated on the man in red, but her mind was elsewhere. _If there's a villain, then the weeds are somewhere around here too._

Lilliana nodded. "Yeah okay... Once we are done... We should talk about the dream to them. I just have a bad feeling..."

Rose dropped her bag on the top of the roof and jumped down in front of the man in the red suit. "I've heard you were looking for me bud."

The man smiled. "I sure was..." He suddenly ran up to her and grabbed her by the waist.

Katharina swept in, tackling the guy. "We should talk to them about the dream," She said to Rose between her attempts to get him has off of her. Katharina pushed herself off; her attempts being completely unsuccessful.

 _I need a better attack point…_ She needed to find a weak spot, so she wouldn't hurt Rose. She kept surveying them, and decided to try to jab him in the back. She moved back in preparation for the kick, and with full force ran forward, jumping in the air and getting into position seconds before she should make contact with his back. Nanoseconds before her foot would have hit him- he moved.

"Why do you guys always have to make it so difficult?" Katharina sighed, "Batman and Robin always make it look so easy,"

"Awe does lotus doesn't want Rose to be with me? What a shame I thought I'd be a good boyfriend!" He said as he kept avoiding the attacks. Lilliana was trying to break herself free. Then she started to feel sick. _This is the reason why I don't go on the teacups_ she thought to herself as the man kept running around in circles.

"Rose? With you?" Lotus giggled, "Who are you supposed to be? Paris? Not sure if you finished Romeo & Juliet- but let's just say, you don't get the girl in the end." Katharina dashed forward, holding her lotus vines. _Maybe I can trip him- I just need to distract him long enough.._

"I'm not into Shakespeare." He said.

"Lotus whatever you do hurry up please!" She said already feeling nauseous.

Lotus' vines wrapped around his legs as he ran in circles, eventually entangling him. She pulled on the vines to tighten them, and the villain fell. He squirmed, but Lotus made sure to keep enough force that he could not escape, but not enough that he would be harmed.

"Rose! You should be able to get away now." Lotus pulled the villain towards her, and tied him to a pole. Looking at him, she decided to see his motives.

"Why bother going for Rose like this? Why do you want Rose?" she asked. "Was it the Black Weeds that gave you a motive?" _Can they do that? I've never seen them give their villain a specific motive...but if they have figured out how to do that- this could mean big trouble._

Rose fell down and crawled away from the man in the red suit. "This week isn't my best week..." She said to herself trying not to throw up.

The man in red looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that? I love Rose. And black weed gave me the power to do so." The man in the red suit smiled at Rose.

"What exactly do you love about her? What do you even know about her?" Lotus tightened her grip on the vine. "Rose, I need you to come here- I don't know where the akuma is but we have to release it fast! I'm running out of time!" Lotus yelled, looking over at Rose.

Rose got up slowly and went over to them. "God I don't feel good..." She mumbled to herself and looked at the man. "I don't see anything... It could be something on his hand.."

"Awe you talking about my ring sweet cheeks? You can have it if you want..." He said smiling.

"Is this the easiest villain we ever had?" Rose asked Lotus.

"Maybe, but we need to get you to lay down soon," Lotus said. She gently slid off his ring and tossed it over to Rose. "Aren't you popular lately?" Lotus teased.

Rose stuck her tongue okay and crushed the ring. The black orb came out. She took her flower out of her hair and the Rose caught it. And dispersed a white orb making everything normal again.

"Come on we need to go." Rose said placing the flower into her hair.

Lotus looked back at the person who used to be in the suit.

"Sir, everything's alright now, the akuma is gone." Lotus gave him a gentle smile walked towards Rose. She kept walking and went to the rooftops. She didn't have time to wait for Rose, she found an empty rooftop and transformed back.

"Phew, that was close. Are you okay Kapua?" Katharina asked.

Kapua dropped into Katharina's lap, already snoring.

"I guess we'll have to talk some other time," Katharina said as she stroked Kapua.

Rose followed her and picked up her bag. "Come to my house once she's awake okay?" Rose said to Katharina.

"Okay," Katharina whispered. After Rose left, Katharina sat there, waiting for Kapua to wake up. She was tired too- and the warm breeze, gentle sun, and singing birds lulled her to sleep.

Gentle footsteps echoed in the evening as Kapua and Katharina slept. These footsteps made their way to Katharina, yet she slept, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. He crouched next to her. He just wanted to look at her peaceful face for a moment, he knew he couldn't take any longer. Even if she did not wake, he would be caught.

He leaned in, hesitating for a moment, but the lull of the evening and the softly lit lights pulled him closer to her. Their lips met, if only for a moment, and Katharina began to stir. He pulled away and made a swift escape. His heart was racing, his face slowly becoming as red as an apple. Somber thoughts crept into his mind now- he knew that Katharina would never want him for who he really is.

Fabien knew it was Katharina from the moment he saw the gleam in her eyes. Feelings that he believed were dormant suddenly flooded him. His memory of last night was fuzzy, as perplexing as it was whenever he finished a job for the Boss, but he could not forget that kiss. What led to it and what happened after was beyond him, it seemed that it was locked in a place he could not reach.

Reaching his room, he plopped his body into a chair, sighing.

"If only she loved me," Fabien whispered to himself. He would not tell the Boss of their true identities, and not even Marcel could know. He would keep these things close to him, just as he kept his time as a superhero from everyone.

 _No one can ever know any of this.._ he thought as he shoved this information in the same corner of his mind that kept his most precious and saddening memories.

* * *

Lilliana waited for Katharina. She finished her homework and waited. "She must have fallen asleep somewhere" she said to herself and looked at Rey sleeping on her desk. "Hopefully there's no villain tonight." She said smiling. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She gently moved Rey from sight just incase it was her mom. "Come in!" She said.

Her mom stood at the door almost shaking like a leaf. "Mom, is everything okay?"

Her mother went over to her with a crumpled up note in her hand.

"Your father..." She said and looked down. Her dad and mom have been separated for quite some time. The divorced when she was only five. Then he joined the American Marines and spent most of his time deployed out. When ever he was home he would make the trek to France to spend time with her no matter what. They were close.

Suddenly it hit Lilliana. "He's dead…?" She asked.

Her mom nodded.

"I guess-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. You obviously don't care so leave." Lilliana said and turned around not facing her.

"Lilliana of course I care about your dad we used to be married! I used to be in love with him!"

"The key word is used. You moved on and you care about him less now that you would have if you were still married to him. YOU WOULD BE CRYING AND YOU AREN'T SO LEAVE!" Lilliana yelled at her and then burst into tears. Her mother did as she was told and left to let Lilliana cool down.

* * *

Katharina woke up moments after Kapua.

"Was someone just here?" she asked.

"I don't think so….how long have we been asleep?" She said as she yawned.

"I don't know, but we need to get to Lilliana's, she must be worried."

Katharina got up and stretched. She walked down several sets of stairs to get to the bottom of the building, and began walking to Lilliana's. _The lights of the city in the evening are so beautiful_ , she thought. She could hear the birds singing, everything was so...enchanting. She took her time getting to Lilliana's, she was under the spell of the magnificent evening. When she arrived, she saw Lilliana's mother in the kitchen. She had a solemn expression on her face and had not taken any notice of Katharina.

 _Something has to be wrong…_ Katharina made her way up the steps to Lilliana's bedroom.

Lilliana was staring at the piece of paper Marcel gave her and her phone. Silent tears went down her face. Rey was on her shoulder trying to conform her.

"Talking to him might help..." He said.

"I thought you hated him." Lilliana asked.

"I do but... You need someone to talk to right now..." Lilliana nodded. She picked up her phone and dialed the number. "I would talk the Katharina... But she not might not be coming for a while. Right?" Rey nodded. She put the phone to her ear and wiped away her tears trying to compose herself.

Katharina was right outside of Lilliana's room when she heard her and Rey talking. She wasn't hurt that Lilliana didn't wait to talk to her, she entirely understood. She leaned on the wall outside of Lilliana's room, she wanted to know what was going on.

Lilliana was waiting for the phone it ringed and ringed and when it finally clicked. Her composer was gone she couldn't stop thinking about her dad. She couldn't stop crying this time... Even when she thought she ran out of tears there was still more.

Marcel answered the phone, he had been eager for Lilliana to call him. It was an unknown number- he desperately hoped it was her. He took a deep breath before answering; praying that it was her.

"Hi, this is Ma-" he stopped, all he could hear was crying. "Lilliana?" there was only crying on the other line. "Lilliana? Is that you?" He heard what sounded like a mumbled "Mmhmm" between the sobs. _Something must've happened.._

"Lilliana...do you want me to come over? I can come over if you need me, I don't think a phone call is going to help." The sounds of him getting out of bed and closing doors could be heard through the phone. "I'm. On. My. Way." He said in between breaths. He was running as fast as he could. _All those years of track better help me now!_ "Lilliana, stay on the phone alright? Don't hang up." He said as he caught his breath. He had seen Lilliana walking out of this house in the morning.

 _I'm definitely entering stalker territory here…_ He went up to the door, but hesitated to knock. He eyed the tree next to the top bedroom window. He did not hesitate to start climbing.


	7. Chapter 7

He tried comforting her. "It's going to be alright okay? I'll be right there, don't worry. We can talk about everything if you want to. But what matters right now is how you're feeling." The call dropped, Lilliana could not hear his voice anymore.

Lilliana's cries got louder, his voice had calmed her a little, but now Marcel was gone. Her dad was gone. Who else would leave? She couldn't take this anymore. She frantically ran over to her bed and buried her face into her pillow.

Her sobs were muffled by the pillow, but Katharina stood outside of her room still. Katharina wanted to go to her, it was taking every part of her not to, but there was a small fragment of herself telling her it'd be best to wait.

It was then when she heard the porch doors in Lilliana's room creep open.

"Lilliana!" He said as he rushed over to her bed. He kissed the back of her head and coaxed her into his arms. Her head rested on his chest, still crying. He held her and caressed her hair.  
"It's okay, I'm here. Everything's going to be okay." He laid back, snuggling her.

Lilliana pulled him in tighter. "I-I can't stop..." She said muffled into his shirt. She started to cry harder.

He held her close, letting her cry. He didn't care if she was soaking his shirt, he just wanted her to feel better.

"It's okay, just let it all out,"

Lilliana cries got calmer and calmer until they stopped once she fell asleep. But she held onto Marcel so he wouldn't leave her. She felt safe and that is what she needed.

Marcel fell asleep as his body heat converged with Lilliana's. Everything was still and peaceful, but he still did not know what had happened with her.

As she slept she started to have a nightmare. Her dad was in front of her and Rey by her side. Rey suddenly disappeared and so did her bracelet once her dad took one step sideways. What was behind him was terrifying, Katharina laid there blood dripping from the side of her mouth.

"no... NO!" She yelled and started to run to Kaitharina but she kept getting farther and Farther away. "No.. Don't leave too!"

Marcel awoke with his heart racing, he could hear Lilliana's screams. He reflexively grabbed her and pulled her in closer.

"Shhh shhh, Lilliana, it's okay, it's okay. I'm here okay? Marcel is here."

He caressed her hair, hoping she would calm down. _Maybe I should try waking her up- she much be having a nightmare._ He lightly shook her. "Lilliana?" He whispered.

"No... No... NO!" Lilliana sat straight up fully awake. Sweat and tears were sliding down her face. She looked at Marcel from the corner of her eye and then back down at her own hands. "Why does this happen to me?" Lilliana asked herself.

Marcel gently put his hand on her shoulder, and carefully started caressing up and down her back. "Everything's okay, you just had a bad dream." He blushed, realizing that they had fallen asleep on the bed. "Want to tell me what happened? Maybe that will help you get it off off your mind." He gave her a gentle smile.

"My dad died..." Lilliana said and put her head in her hands. "He was a US Marine and he died... My mom doesn't even care she never did... When he left that's when she stopped caring about everything... I bet she gone to go to work... She just.. Doesn't care.."

Marcel was still trying to process everything. _Poor Lilliana, loss is hard to deal with- and she must've felt to lonely._ Marcel gave her a kind smile.

"We can talk to your mom later, I'm sure she must be feeling something, but was that what your nightmare was about? You kept screaming no, over and over."

Lilliana shook her head. "I'm hungry can you go find me some food?" She asked

"Um, yeah, of course." He smiled and got out of the bed. He walked downstairs into the kitchen.

Lilliana laid back down and curled up into a ball. Rey came out from his hiding place and went over to her. He hovered in front of her face. "Don't worry he didn't do anything.." Rey smiled and moved a piece of hair away from her face. "Tomorrow will be better okay? It's the weekend... You get to sleep in and your mom is going to be at work all day you don't have to deal with her. And if I know Katharina she will stay the entire weekend to make sure you are okay." Rey caught a tear and wiped it away. "Everything will be better tomorrow."

* * *

Katharina went to her room, she figured it would be best to leave them be.

She could have sworn that she had been kissed earlier, but she had no proof.

 _Maybe it was just a dream.._ She blushed, the kiss had been warm and loving. She kind of...wanted another one.

Katharina had awoken from Lilliana's screams, but she avoided going into her bedroom. _Marcel has it handled._ she thought. She just laid in bed, thinking. When the light in the hallway came on she felt blinded. She managed to get herself out of bed.

 _I think i just saw Marcel leave the room…_ she silently creeped over and peeked into Lilliana's room, she was alone.

Kapua followed after her, but kept hidden. Katharina stepped into the room, and looked at Lilliana, for some reason she felt like bursting into tears. _Something's happened...something bad…_ Katharina ran over to Lilliana's bed and embraced her. Some tear drops fell from her eyes- she still unknowing of what was going on.

"Are you okay? Lilli if you need anything I'm here okay? I know you have Marcel- but I'm always here."

Lilliana hugged her tighter. "I know you are..." She said softly.. "My dad.. He's.. Dead."

Katharina's hug became was silent, she knew that there was nothing she could say to Lilliana to comfort her. She wanted to communicate everything that she wanted to say through her hug. She wanted Lilli to know that things will get better, and that she is there for her. She held her embrace for a long time.

"Um.." Lilliana said and let go of the hug but Katharina kept hugging her. "Katharina I know you wanna help but you can't without letting me go.." Katharina giggled. She let go of Lilliana.

"Sorry, Lilli." She looked around the room, "Where is Marcel anyway?" Katharina just remembered- the dream. She needed to talk to Rey and Kapua about it- but this would be a bad time… She looked into Lilliana's eyes, and whispered, "The dream- should we?"

"Can you?" Lilliana asked. "I have to deal with Marcel and I don't want him to barge in on us... We can alway wait though so I can be there..."

"I'll wait, it'd be better that way," She gave Lilliana a slight smile. It was then that Marcel walked in, he had a glass of milk along with some chocolate chip cookies.

He smiled awkwardly, "I didn't know what you'd want to eat, so i just grabbed something that always cheers me up when I'm down." He walked over to the bed. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything,"

"No worries Marcel, you didn't, but thanks for taking care of her," Katharina smiled. She got up and started towards the door. "We can talk more later Lilliana, your Prince has come back for you~" She teased.

Lilliana smiled a bit when Katharina said that. She looked up at Marcel. "Thank you." She took the milk and cookies and started eating them. Suddenly she heard a phone starting to buzz. "Is that your phone?" She asked with a mouth full of cookies.

"Oh- um yeah, lemme get that." Marcel said. He grabbed his phone.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? DO KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?-"

"Whoa man calm down, I'm at Lilliana's- didn't I tell you? I swear I told you,"

"No you didn't, but now that I know where you are-" Fabien sighed, "I'll tell boss, I'll have to take tonight I guess. Have fun with Lilliana,"

Katharina had been listening to the conversation. _I didn't know that Marcel had a job, maybe it's a family business?..._ She left the room and went onto the porch, the night was beautiful, just like before. It reminded her of the mysterious kiss from earlier. _I was kissed, it felt too real to be a dream.._ She sighed and kept looking at the stars, it'd be morning soon.

"Is everything okay?" Lilliana asked worriedly. She took another bite of a cookie.

"Yeah it's all good, Fabien was just wondering where I was," He gave her a smile and went over to the bed. He sat down, "How are you feeling?"

Lilliana shrugged. "Is my mom home?" She asked

"I don't think so, I didn't see her," Marcel shrugged.

Lilliana shook her head. "Any problems with me she runs away... I love her dearly but..." Lilliana sighed. "She not there half the time..."

"I'm sure she has her reasons," He caressed her hair, "You should try having a talk with her later, maybe you can work it out,"

Lilliana shook her head. "No I'm not going to."

"That's okay, I accept your decision," he gave her a brief hug.

"Do you want to try to get back to sleep?" He looked over to the pillow.

"No... No.. I'm not tired." She said trying to hold back a yawn. "I just need something to distract myself with..."

"Do you want to go on a walk or something?" Marcel asked "Or we could play some videogames,"

"Video games are okay with me." She said smiling.

"What do you have that we can play?" He smirked, "I'm sure I can beat you at anything," He teased. He got up and went over to her TV, looking back at her, he grinned, "C'mon! How am I supposed to impress you with my video game skills if you don't even play?" He winked at her.

Lilliana smiled. "Just pick one!"

Marcel smiled back and picked a game, they played for hours, until they fell asleep.

* * *

Fabien sat outside on a rooftop watching the stars. "I really don't want to do this.." He said black with a black orb. "It just doesn't seem right without my brother here.."

Katharina almost fell asleep in the chair as she stargazed, but she suddenly got an awful feeling. _Something is wrong…_

"Kapua, I think I'm going to need you," she whispered. Kapua zipped down to the porch.

"You sense something?"

"Yes- I don't know why but I feel like something bad is coming our way."

"Should we get Lilliana?"

"No, not yet at least. Plus, Marcel is here- I can't just make her leave him, he'll get suspicious. All we can do is wait, I don't even know if my feeling is right."

Kapua nodded and sat on Katharina's head. She kept an eye out from up there, but the warmth of the night was hard to escape, sleep was beckoning her to join it, and she kept refusing. She didn't know how long she could hold out.

Fabien smiled and let the orb go. "Maybe... This will go to Lilliana wouldn't that be fun..."

Katharina couldn't take the eerie feeling she had. She woke up Kapua when she stood up.

"I have to get Lilliana. Whether something is out there or not, we need to check." She crept up the stairs, being sure not to make it creak as much, but when she was at Lilliana's door, she saw Marcel and Lilliana asleep on the floor, entangled in each other. She smiled. _How am I supposed to wake her up like that? I couldn't do that to her- especially not right now.._

Katharina backed away from the door and rushed down the stairs. She went out the front door, rushing into an alleyway.  
"Kapua, TRANSCEND!" She transformed into Lotus, and spared no time making it to the roof.

"I have to see what's out there, even if that means without Rose." She wandered from roof to roof, peering in all directions for any suspicious activity.

The orb stopped and he saw Lotus a few feet away. "Good job buddy I knew you find her." He smiled and stood out into the open. "Looking for me?" He asked.

She walked over to him, "Yes, I suppose I am." She looked over at the orb. _That must've been what I sensed…_ She slowly got closer, "Are you planning on releasing that orb?" she asked. She was tired and in no mood to fight, but she tried to put off a confident aura.

"No... This was only to find you..." He said and the orb disappeared.

"Find me? Why would you need to do that?" She was a bit suspicious, but she couldn't help that her cheeks became a little red. She was still putting up a bit of a front.

He smirked. "I just wanted to talk... I mean do you have questions about me and my assistant?"

"Assistant? You mean Black Weed?" She looked at him, she was puzzled.

 _I can't let my guard down, he might still attack. But why lure me here? He didn't seem to mind that Rose wasn't with me either…_ She was quiet, but she took a few steps back and faced towards the city lights, her back towards him.

"Why...why did you kiss me?" Katharina whispered to the wind.

"Because you are cute.. I like kissing cute girls.." He said and smiled

"I don't have time for your games," She started running so that she would be able to jump to the next roof. "Good night." _I can't believe I wasted so much time thinking about him. Whatever, it's over now, I could never risk the Lotus name and go out with a villain._ She slowed her pace once she got to the other roof. She gave a deep sigh.

Fabien slowly followed her. "Oh come on it was a compliment! No games here... Unless you want it to be..."

She stopped in her tracks when she realized that he had followed "Honestly, I don't have time for this. You're a villain anyways, at least at night you are- but just.." she sighed, "just forget that kiss.."

"You won't... So why should I?" He asked.

Katharina zipped around towards him, her finger extended towards him.

"OF COURSE I WON'T!" she screamed, the shame in her face showed instantly, tears beginning to form. "You- you took it. You took my first kiss. How could I forget it? It's supposed to be that kiss that everyone remembers- how can I forget?" Her voice was hoarse, so she just stood there, staring at him.

"I don't even remember mine! All I can remember is yours... Ours and I'm not even joking!" He said.

She sighed deeply, wiping away her tears. "Then, don't forget. But we need to put it behind us. We can't- won't be together." She started walking away again, and once she reached the edge of the roof, she looked back at him. "Goodnight...Mr. Mystery."

"It's Nightshade." And then he's bowed. "Goodnight lotus."

Katharina just nodded and jumped off the building. She walked for a while, waiting for her to get to a point where she was far enough away that she knew he wouldn't see her. She transformed out of her Lotus persona and entered Lilliana's house. "Good night….Nightshade..." she said to herself.

* * *

Fabien turned back into his normal self and called Marcel again. "Marcel... Answer please.." He said after the third time calling.

Marcel stirred at the tone of his phone ringing. He looked at the screen, his eyes were still adjusting to the sudden light- he could barely see. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw that he had missed several calls from Fabien. He listened to the voicemail he had left, Fabien seemed upset- and he was rarely upset. Marcel shifted Lilliana a little, being careful not to wake her, and got up, leaving the room and going out onto the porch. It was almost dawn, the fragments of the morning sun rising and illuminating the blades of grass on the lawn. He called Fabien, wondering what could be wrong- he hoped it was nothing major. The dial tone finally stopped, he did not hear Fabien's voicemail message, and assumed that Fabien had answered.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Mom is not a happy person... You left without telling her God for nothing and she knows you're not at any friends house like I told her you where. Why she knows that because she called every single one of them."

"Can you cover for me? Lilliana is going through some stuff, I needed to comfort her." Marcel didn't want to have to go home so suddenly, he didn't want to leave Lilliana. How could he just leave her like that? _Even if she has Katharina I was the one she called- I can't abandon her like this._

"I tried and it fail. The only way that mom won't drag you out of Lilliana's house right now is that you call her." Fabien said angrily. "She been having me stay up with her as punishment for not telling her where you are. I can't tell her you are at your girlfriend's house alone. She will flip out even more."

Marcel sighed, he knew that if he called his mother all he would get is a lot of yelling.

"Okay okay- I'll call her, sorry about all the trouble." Marcel hung up the phone and dialed his mother. "Hi," he said.

"Hello my beautiful son!" She said happily. "Where in God's name are you?!" She yelled into the phone angrily

"Okay Mom, I'm going to need you to calm down once I tell you this. And I'm going to need you to trust me, okay?" he took a deep breath, and waited for her to respond. He was silent, and very serious.

His mom took a deep breath in and out. "Okay..."

"Okay, just remember, deep breaths," He took one himself.

"Okay, so I am at my friend Lilliana's house. Yes, she is just a friend- yes I do have a crush on her but no, we are not doing things like that and currently I'm not sure if we're in a relationship...I don't think so? It's kinda- hard to explain. But anyway, her dad died and she called me on the phone crying, and I ran here to comfort her, because she needed comforting, she felt like she was alone. And so I've been here all night, and her mom is out- but currently her and her mom are in a rough spot, but I'm not home alone with her, her best friend Katharina is here too. And I really can't come home right now- I just can't leave her like this. So I really need you to understand and let me stay at least a few more hours with her." he breathed out, that was a mouthful, but he hoped that his mom would understand.

"And you couldn't call me BEFORE HAND?" Her mom yelled. "I'm not that mad that you are at a girl house because of her situations... But you could have at least told be before your brother had to lie. Next time can you please?"

"Sorry it was a in the moment thing- I forgot to tell anyone. I'll be sure to tell you everything first. Thanks, Mom."

"Heh.. No problem honey see you when you get home whenever alright?"

"See you," he smiled and headed back inside, he tried to not make any noise as he went up the stairs.

Lilliana was already awake. She went over to the computer in her room and turned it one once Marcel left.

Marcel walked into Lilliana's room, seeing that she was awake.

"You're already up?" he smiled. "Sorry, my brother called again, and then I had to talk to my mom. How are you doing?"

Lilliana kept staring at the computer and went into her email. "I've been up for a while actually... Before your phone rang."

"You okay?" Marcel's expression softened, he was still worried about her. A lot has happened in the span of a few days- his confession, the bullying, and now her dad.

"Do you want to talk? Or we could go for a walk? The sun is rising outside, it's really peaceful." He walked closer to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you, okay? I'm up for whatever you want to do." He smiled.

"I'm fine..." She said scrolling through her email.

"You sure? My mom said I could stay here, so we can go anywhere if you want. How about the park? We can get out of the house for a little bit, try to get your mind off of things."

"No no... It's fine.." She said and opened up an email and starts reading it.

"Okay then," Marcel went over and sat on the bed. "What...do you want to do then? Just go on the computer for a bit?"

Lilliana kept reading and didn't hear Marcel's question. "Really grams?" She said to herself and started with a reply

"What did you say? Lilliana are you hearing me?" He went and shook her shoulder lightly. _Maybe she doesn't need my company anymore- did I blow my chance?_ "Lilliana?"

"What? Oh sorry... My grandma emailed me about my dad..." She said not looking at him.

"It's alright, what did she say? Everything okay?"

"It's about my dad's funeral and how they are having it in the US but they want me there and not my mom... For obvious reasons." She said and kept typing

"Oh." Marcel looked down for a moment, then back at Lilliana. "Lilliana, do you think this is fair to your mom?" He hadn't second guessed asking it, but maybe he should have.

Lilliana stop typing. "What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"I guess it's like- your dad was her husband at one point, y'know? Maybe she's feeling just like what you and your Grandmother are feeling. And you felt so alone, but imagine how she must feel, no one wants her going to the funeral or anything."

He immediately regretted saying anything. _I've overstepped- she's not going to be happy…_

Lilliana shook her head and started to type again. "I'm not telling that story today." Lilliana replied.

"Okay," he was quiet for a few moments, "...sorry" A few moments of silence passed, the only noise being that of Lilliana's typing. "Maybe...I should go.." he whispered.

Lilliana shrugged. "Okay... I get that's it's awkward and I know I'm not in the best of moods..." Lilliana faced him her eyes were watery from holding back tears. "You can leave whenever... I'm not going to force you to stay."

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, I just don't want to do something that will make you sadder than you already are. I want to help you- but I don't know how. I'm sorry if I upset you," He walked over to her, and spun her chair in his direction. He looked at her eyes. _She's beautiful, even when she's crying_ he gave her a soft smile. "I'll be here as long as you need me to be, Lilliana. I…" He paused, and stared straight into her eyes, he felt like he could see everything through those big, beautiful hazel eyes.

"I just don't want to mess things up, I don't want to lose you," He found himself leaning in a little, but stopped himself before he went too far. He knew this was not the time for that, Lilliana's feelings were the priority, not his romantic whims.

Lilliana looked away for a moment. "you won't ever lose me okay?" She put her hand on his cheek. "You can't mess anything up. You're here trying to do your best. That's all anyone, that I, can ask for."

Marcel leaned forward, he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her. "You make me happy, I just wish I could help you get as happy as I am."

Lilliana smiled a bit. "Don't worry I'll get there soon."

Marcel backed out of the hug and gave her a big smile. "When you're done with your email, what do you want to do?"

"I don't care." She said and turn back to the computer and started back at typing.

He smiled, "Okay, let's go on a walk then?"

She nodded. After a minute silence she hit sent on the email. "Hopefully this novel of a email tells my grandmother how I can't travel without my mom, no matter how much I hate her or how much they hate her." She said and looked at Marcel.

"Um.. I need to get changed."

"Oh um...yeah..of course..I'll wait downstairs." He was blushing. He hurried out of the room and went into the living room. He sat on the couch and waited.

Rey came out. "Are you really going to the us?" He asked.

"Not now Rey... Go find Kapua since you will be very bored with me today." Lilliana said grabbing clothes from her closet.

"Noooo I'm going with you what if Rose.."

"I'm not going to be rose for a while unless Katharina needs me."

"That's not fair for her and selfish for you!"

"I don't care..." Lilliana said and put on her clothes.

"You do care and I know it!" Rey yelled at her. "I get it you lost your dad, wah wah. But never forget your responsibilities." Rey said harshly.

"I'll see you later Rey." She said and left the room. She knew his words rang true but she didn't have Rose in her.

When Lilliana came down the stairs Marcel smiled wide. He got up and walked towards the stairs, meeting her right at its base.

"You ready to go? We can eat breakfast first if you'd like, it's only a little past 5." He looked outside the large window in the living room, "Though there is enough sun that we could have a small stroll through the park- or a long one if you're up for it," His grin got larger.

"I'm not very hungry.." She said and looked at the window. _I hate being up early... I have too much energy to be up.._ she thought to herself.

"Okay," he gave her a smile and held out his hand for her to take.

"Let's go?" his cheeks were red, but he was happy. He wanted to do anything that he could for Lilliana.

Lilliana took his hand and squeezed it a bit. "Let's go." She said and smiled a bit.

He felt her squeeze his hand a little, and he didn't mind. _She needs to relax a little._ He made sure to keep smiling, though it took little to no effort on his part, as being with Lilliana made him happy anyway.

Still holding his hand she led him out of the house but she quickly looked back. She didn't see Katharina... Hopefully she is okay.

* * *

Katharina made it upstairs without either of them noticing. She had seen Marcel come in from outside and go up the stairs. Too many things were going through her mind for her to question what he was doing. She laid in bed and tried to sleep. Kapua was hidden away, Katharina had no idea where she was, but she wasn't worried about it. Then she remembered the dream. _I have to bring it up soon, it has to mean something, but what?_ She rolled around in her bed, restless.

Katharina watched through the window as Lilliana and Marcel headed through the park. She got an eerie feeling. _It's that dark feeling from earlier- an akuma must have been set out. But- it couldn't be NightShade- could it? I thought he wouldn't…_ Katharina sighed but looked around for Kapua. She couldn't find her right away, _Kapua must still be hiding…_

"Kapua, come out, they're gone. We need to talk." There was silence, Katharina couldn't hear anything moving. The only thing ringing in her ears was her own breath and the sounds of the early birds singing their songs.

"Kapua? Kapua. Come to the kitchen, I'll give you a strawberry, but you I need to talk to you! It's Lotus business." Katharina heard the flutter of wings as she descended down the stairs. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw Kapua hovering above the kitchen counter, staring at the fake bowl of fruits.

"Humans are so strange, they put fake fruits out, but hide the good ones in the fridge- it just doesn't make sense!"

Katharina got out the largest strawberry in the pack and laid it on the counter. Kapua took a mouthful of it, but still attempted to talk. Katharina tried deciphering the words that Kapua had said, she thought she'd be better at this by now, considering that Kapua is almost always talking with her mouth full, but she wasn't.

"I can feel the presence of an akuma, it's out there and we need to find it." Katharina looked out the kitchen window, to the front yard.

"I know it's early- and I don't expect us to transform into Lotus right now, there's no point in doing that. But we need to go find the akuma, or at least keep an eye out for it. Lilliana is out with Marcel, and I don't think we'll be seeing Rose for a while, and with Lilliana's state of mind right now I don't think Rose will help that much." Katharina realized that she was rambling, but she was just voicing everything that came into her head.

"We need to go, I just need you near me just in case. We'll start out by following Marcel and Lilliana, but we can't let them notice us."

Kapua finished her strawberry within a few bites, and nodded at Katharina. They both were ready to go, and set out after Marcel and Lilliana, who were unsuspecting of their presence.

* * *

Lilliana looked around silently as she walked. She knew Marcel wanted to start a conversation. But Lilliana wouldn't answer her. All she was think about was the bad luck she was having. She really wanted to be alone in her room. But out of the feeling of Marcel Lilliana didn't have the guts to do that to him. She didn't want Marcel to feel like whatever he's trying to do is failing. It's really on her loner that's shining through saying go his for a bit until you feel better. Go binge watch a Netflix show.

Marcel was smiling, but something felt a little off. Lilliana seemed a little out of it- but he didn't blame her, she probably had a million things going through her head. He just wanted to help her, but maybe he should've left her alone. _No- I couldn't just leave her like that, even if she wants to be alone, she needs company right now. I just have to try to get her mind off of things until she feels a bit better._

He glanced over at her, she was looking around. "It's..beautiful out," he said, looking at her face. He turned away before she could notice. _She isn't hungry...what else could we do? Wait- it's Saturday! There's a market in town, we should go there instead of the park._ "Hey, I have a surprise- we're not going to go to the park," He gave her a big grin, "You just have to follow me!"

Lilliana nodded. "Okay.." She said still looking around.

Katharina noticed that they were walking in the direction of the park. She kept an eye out for the akuma. Lilliana and Marcel weren't talking that much, but she did see him try to make conversation- or at least that is what he looked like he was doing. Suddenly, she noticed that they took a turn. _That's leading towards downtown...what are they going to do there?_ She wondered. She tried looking casual so no one would suspect her. She was worried about the akuma- but she was more focused on Lilliana.

 _She's looking around...and she isn't looking at Marcel when he speaks...she must still be thinking about her dad...maybe I should...no...I need to focus on this akuma…_

* * *

As they made it toward the market, everything appeared more colorful. People were trying to sell their products and reel in customers, kids were running to and fro, and the adults were all carefully looking at the goods in front of them, deciding whether to purchase the products or move on.

A little black spore floated by each stall, looking for its unsuspecting victim. It was following orders- it had no say in what it was doing. It's only purpose was to find someone that would be able to take Rose's and Lotus' miraculouses. It went on, zooming in and out of nooks and crannies.

Katharina caught a glimpse of it- or at least what she thought was an akuma. It moved too fast for her to know for sure.

"Kapua, go on ahead and see if you can find trace of it. I'll keep an eye out and make sure nothing weird happens."

The little black orb went into a man sitting on the bench seemingly down on his luck.

Lilliana went over to one of the vendors and was looking at a heart shaped locket which you could fit a photo inside. Soon screams erupted from on the other side of the market. She looked over there but saw nothing. _Strange..._ she thought and looked around she didn't see where Marcel went.

Marcel had gotten too mesmerized by the hustle and bustle of the market and when he turned to face Lilliana, she wasn't there anymore. "Lilliana!?" _Where did she go?_

He turned his head to and fro, but did not see her. He caught a glimpse of a girl a little further up the street that looked like it could be her. He ran towards the girl, pushing past the people in the street. "Lilliana!?" He yelled.

Lilliana put down the necklace she was holding and decided to investigate where the screams were coming from. She had to push through the crowd which were running away from that side of the market.

Marcel slowed down when she realized the girl that he had spotted was not Lilliana. _She has to be around her somewhere...maybe she's at one of the stalls._ He walked around to each stall, looking for Lilliana.

* * *

Katharina had stopped paying attention to Lilliana, as she had noticed that the akuma had disappeared. She had no idea what to do, and she panicked. With nothing left to do, she turned to her emergency plan.

"Kapua Transcend!" She transformed into Lotus and dashed to the roofs of the building. She scanned the streets below, looking for the akuma. She heard screams coming from the street up ahead. She ran towards the noise.

Lotus spotted the man that was causing all of the commotion. _What am I going to do...Rose is busy with Marcel…_ Lotus decided to just go with her gut and contain the situation as much as she could. She threw lotus flowers from the roof, hoping that they would distract him long enough for her to take him down.

Lilliana stopped when she saw lotus fighting the akumatized man. She was about to help when she realize Rey wasn't with her. All she could do was watch.

Nightshade watched from a distance. Smiling watching lotus. _Where or where is the little red rose?_

Lotus was having a struggle fighting the villain by herself. _This is such a stingy akuma.._ She realized that she could try to trap the akuma. _I have to just find where it is hidden…. Where could it be…_ Lotus looked around the villain, and shot a lotus vine straight at him. _I have to find the akuma.. Where are you little butterfly?.._

 _I've got to help her…_ Lilliana looked around trying to figure out how to do it.

Nightshade watched and soon notice Lilliana. "Well... What do we have here?" He said quietly as Lilliana was frantically looking around.

Lotus did not notice Lilliana near her, she was too focused on the task at hand. "Oh little akuma, won't you come out?" _Honestly where could this one be…?_ Lotus was beginning to become frustrated, she didn't have a clue where it could be on the man, but she had been able to tie him up.

As Lilliana was looking around Nightshade went up to her. "Like to tell me what you are doing?" He asked. Lilliana stopped and turned to see who it was. She recognized him from the other day.

"Uh..." Lilliana said backing away from him.

"You were going to help her weren't you?" Nightshade said smirking.

"May-maybe..." Lilliana said backing up onto the tree. Nightshade stood in front of her.

"sorry only rose can do that are you rose? No." Vines wrapped around her so she wouldn't move. "So you stay here." He patted her head. "And be the bait to distract little lotus and bring out rose..."

Lotus tugged at the lotus vines, making sure they were secure. She heard a rustle coming from a nearby tree, and went to check what it was, making sure that the man was secure. She was shocked to see-

"LILLIANA?" She yelled, "I mean um.. What are you doing here?" Lotus started attempting to rip the weeds trapping Lilliana away.

"It's a trap... " she whispered. "That dude from the other day was here... Focus on the akuma I'll be fine-"

"Oh sweet lotus..." Nightshade said. "You really should keep your priorities in order..."

"Trap? Oh no-" Lotus turned around to look at the man that she had entangled. He was gone.

"The akuma- it's gone! What am I going to do?" Lotus kept ripping at the vines. "We need to get you out of here first, I can't do this by myself."

"I think Rose is at home... And Marcel is looking for me and I don't..." Lilliana sighed. "I'll be fine..."

"Okay...are you sure? I can help you get out of these right now if you want." Lotus looked at Lilliana's eyes, she was worried about her, but there was still the akuma to deal with.

"Yeah you got me free enough that I can finish getting myself out. Go find the akuma. That man wants Rose." She said and starts to wiggle herself free.

"Okay, good luck." Lotus gave Lilliana a confirming nod the made her way once again to the roofs. She peered on across the vast horizon.

"If I was a villain...where would I go looking for Rose…?" It then came to her, _The park!_

She dashed across the roofs of buildings towards the park, hoping to find them there.

Lilliana finally got herself freed. And the black vines fell broken all around her. She was leaning against the tree too nervous to move. "I-I don't know what todo.." She said to herself. She slid down and sat at the base of the tree. "I don't."

Marcel had checked all the stalls, he was becoming restless.

 _Lilliana just disappeared...what am I going to do!? I can't leave her alone.._ He needed to keep looking, so he went past the market stalls and towards the quiet morning streets ahead. He had no other option than to keep calling out her name.

"Lilliana? Lilliana? Are you here?" _This isn't going to work,_ he thought. Just then he spotted her, she was nearly glued to the tree. She was still and pale.

"LILLIANA!" He ran over to her and hugged her. "Are you alright? You look like...you've seen a ghost or something," He lightly squeezed her a bit more.

Lilliana nodded. "Yeah... Yeah... I just want to go home if that's alright?" She asked but didn't look at him.

He pulled back from the hug and looked at her face. He gave her a gentle smile.

 _She must need some alone time to process everything._

"Alright., but don't hesitate to call me, okay?" He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He took her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Really, I'll be there whenever you need me,"

Lilliana smiled a bit. "I know. I won't." She got up still holding Marcel's hand.

He smiled and waited for her to let go of his hand before he left. Marcel still didn't want to leave, but he knew it'd be for the best. He blushed a little, her hand was warm.

Lilliana let go of Marcel's hand even though she didn't want to. "I'll talk to you later? Alright?" Lilliana said with a little smile on her face.

Marcel gave her a smile and started to walk back towards the market. He turned back once to wave. "See you later!" He was happy he got to spend time with her.

Once she saw Marcel out of sighted she spirited back home. "Re-" she started to yell but saw her mom standing in the kitchen.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I was on a walk. I needed to clear my head." Lilliana said and move past her to the stairs.

"We need to talk!" Her mom yelled after her.

"I'm busy we will talk later." She yelled back and slammed the door to her bedroom.

Rey stood there hovering. He was very mad.

"So, Lotus needs help." He said.

"I know..." Lilliana replayed leaning against her door.

"Is rose going to help her?" He asked.

"I-... I want to." Lilliana said and looked down.

"It's your duty to fight off this evil. Lotus is your partner. Rose is lotus partner too. You can't leave her. If she gets hurt. If she gets found out. It's all your fault. You understand those consequences right? The death trap of guilt you would have on you forever? I've seen someone that it happened to. Another Rose. And it's not pretty he stopped helping caring because his partner almost died. He's alive but forever Immortally wounded. I don't want you to go through with it like he did. It changes people for the worse." Rey went up to her. "Let's help lotus okay?" Lilliana nodded a tear ran down her face.

"Rey, transform!" Lilliana said. A flash of light later and there was Rose. She went out the bedroom window on a mission to figure out where Lotus was.

* * *

As she made it closer to the park there was still no signal giving away the villain's location. 'This is so strange,' she thought,'there is always some kind of signal to give away their location…' Her eyes widened in fear, 'What...kind of villain..could I be dealing with…'

"Hello cutie..." Nightshade said and hopped down from his hiding spot the akumatized man sat in the tree ready to attack if necessary. "Now where is rose?"

'Oh, It's only him.' She gently sighed and walked over.

"What do you want with Rose?" She kept her distance in case he were to do something.

"You don't need to know that answer." Nightshade said and stepped closer to her. "I just need you as bait sweet little lotus..."

Lotus realized that trying to escape would be futile, she had to come up with another plan.

"Bait? So this is part of the trap?" She looked around and noticed a porch swing hanging from one of the tree branches. She walked over to it, "Well, I'll save you the trouble. No use in tying me up or fighting." She sat in the swing and looked up at the branches.

"Though...Rose isn't coming,"

"Oh really? I thought she was going to come help? I thought she told you that?" Nightshade smirked.

Lotus laughed. "You're so cocky, it's adorable, really," She giggled and continued looking at the sky.

Nightshade stood in front of her. "She'll be here soon. I know she saw you struggling it's not like her to not help.."

Lotus blushed and fidgeted in her seat when he got closer. "Mmm," was all she could say- she was too preoccupied with the fact he was so close. She turned her head to the side and avoided any eye contact with him. She heard her Miraculous beep.

 _I'm running out of time…_

Nightshade took her head into his hand and turned it to make sure she was looking at him. "I wish you were rose. You are more of a rose that she is. You are beautiful just like a rose. So wild and free."

Lotus desperately awaited Rose, but part of her didn't want her to come. When her head was turned, her face turned red. But Lotus was a bit angry as well. She stared at him straight on, even though her heart could barely take it with him touching her face.

"I am proud to be a Lotus. Roses are wonderful, but I am grateful that I was chosen to be a Lotus. Lotus flowers are a symbol of beauty and grace through all the struggle and darkness, and I am honored to be able to represent it."

"I'm glad you feel that way but I'm telling you now because I don't like secrets. It was a mix up." Nightshade brought his face closer to hers. He heard another ding of her Miraculous. "Rose better get here quick..."

Rose quickly made it to the park and sneakily attack the akumatized man bringing him down to the ground breaking the akumatized object too. Rose quickly took out the rose from her hair and it absorbed the black orb and soon after released the white one.

"Sorry I'm late..." She said brushing herself off. She looked down at the man confused but realized what was happening and ran off.

Nightshade turned his head and glared at Rose. "And look who finally arrived. Only if my little brother was here so he can see how it's done." Vines sprouted from under the swing lotus was sitting on and wrapped around her tightly.

Lotus struggled in the vines.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS A MIX UP?" She groaned, trying to free herself from the vines. Lotus stopped struggling, there was no point to her movements.

"For a man who doesn't like secrets, you keep so many of them." She sighed.

"Nightshade- why are you doing this? I thought you- it seemed like-" Lotus was flustered, but she hoped that Rose was safe. She had no idea what she was going to do when she transformed back- her secret would be blown. Would she have to give up being Lotus?

Nightshade ignored Lotus and walked over to Rose but kept his distance.

"Rose. How about you give me your miraculous and we can get this over with..."

"What do you mean get this over with?" She asked taking a defensive stance.

"This little mix up! You see. She was supposed to get the rose miraculous while you were supposed to get the lotus. She is more fit for Rey. They would balance each other out..."

"How do you know about Rey?" Rose said angrily.

"I'll only answer that question if my sweet lotus asked me that. You are the enemy here. You shouldn't be this leader. You shouldn't be this person everyone looks up too. You should be in the background like always." He smirked.

Lilliana knew he was pushing her buttons but she felt weird that he knew a lot about herself, about Lilliana about Rey. A cold shiver went through her.

"Let lotus go. If you care so much about her then you will let her go before she changes back."

Nightshade nodded. "I suppose so..." He looked back at Lotus "would you leave once I let go of the vines and you won't come back?"

Rose looked at Lotus and nodded telling her she would be fine.

Lotus was silent for a moment, still trying to process everything that was happening. 'How did he know so much about Rose- about Lilliana- about Rey- about us? He shouldn't…' When she saw Rose's nod she knew what Rose wanted her to do, but she didn't know if she should do that. If something happened to Lilliana she didn't know what she would do. As she thought it through more, she realized that if she stayed and tried to attack, things would get worse than they are. Her miraculous beeped again, she would transform back in minutes.

"I will leave, but I'm running out of time!" Her eyes were wide with worry, if she wasn't released, her whole world would crumble in minutes.

"Rose, you have to deal with him by yourself, I'm running out of time- and I won't be able to recharge quickly." She looked over at Nightshade, "If you hurt her, I will never forgive you." Her stare intensified, she was dead serious.

"Please- Hurry!" She screamed.

Nightshade snapped his fingers and the vine the held lotus disappeared. There was one vine that left and it was wrapped around Roses leg.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her... I promise." He said and placed his hand over his heart. "If i do you have permission to kill me alright?"

Lotus briefly glared at him, and then started running away.

Rose stood there very still. Nightshade was pacing back and forth.

"I just want to talk, understood?" He said and kept pacing. Rose nodded.

"How did you get that miraculous?" He asked looking down at her bracelet.

"It was in my room."

"No it wasn't." He replied.

"It was I swear it I'm not lying. Why would I lie?" Rose said calmly.

"I left it in someone else's room." He said. "Who are you and why doesn't Katharina have rose?"

Rose stood there shocked. "You... You know Kath is... Oh god."

"Yes I do know. I'm the one who placed the miraculous at the houses."

Rose started to struggle against the vein on the leg. "Let me go."

"Tell me who you are!"

"No!" She yelled. She took her whip and cut the vein with the thorns. She started to run off.

"Come back here!" Nightshade yelled and started to attack her. she blocked all the vines with her whip still trying to flee.

"Tell me who you are!" He yelled. She used her whip and got up onto a roof and started to hop from one to another.

She went to the bakery nearby, and on her way there she transformed back. When Kapua was out and about, Katharina had so many questions for her. She thought that maybe Kapua would know how Nightshade knew so much.

"How could he know everything?...Do you think he's been spying on us?" Katharina raised her eyes and looked straight into Kapua's. Her eyes were wide, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kapua? Kapua what's wrong?"

"I fear...that boy is...or was…" Kapua wasn't making sense.

"What? What is he? Kapua-"

Kapua gave out a sigh, her nightmares had come true. The boy was back- and maybe he was vengeful. But if he's Nightshade… that means that he got his hands on another miraculous.

"Katharina, you must be patient. I can't tell you everything now, but I know that boy, Rey does too. And...I can't say more. I told Rey I wouldn't repeat any of this to anyone."

Katharina was flustered, but she knew that if Kapua had to keep it a secret, it must be far more important than her. She nodded, and a few moments of silence passed.

"The family that owns this bakery told me to stop by more, do you want to? I can get you some strawberry shortcake." Katharina gave Kapua a smile.

Kapua only nodded, and they walked into the bakery.

Katharina had ordered everything that she wanted, and Kapua and her exited the shop. She wanted to go back to the park, but she promised not to go back.

'Wait a second...he told LOTUS not to go back, not Katharina!' She realized.

"Kapua, let's go back to the park, I want to make sure that everything is okay with Lilliana."

Kapua flew right in front of her, "Absolutely not. You're not going back there,"

"What? Why, I'm not Lotus, he won't know if I go back or not, so it should be okay to go back."

"You're not going back there."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not. We're going home, and we're going to eat the pastries you bought and wait for Lilliana to get home."

"But Kapua-"

"No buts. You are not going back to that park, and that is final!"

Kapua had yelled, and Katharina was in shock, Kapua never yelled.

"We are PARTNERS, Kapua. I don't need to be treated like a child. I'm going to-"

"Wait- do you hear that?" Kapua had heard Rose and Nightshade, they were coming closer.

"Hear what?" Kapua knew that if she said something, Katharina would want to go and help Rose again. 'It'd be best if she stayed away,'

"Oh, it must be nothing, I thought I heard something. Let's go home."

Katharina decided to give in and she started walking home with Kapua.


End file.
